Fifty Shades of Our Life Together
by blueivy7
Summary: Ana wakes up in a hospital bed with no recollection of her present life. Unaware of the who copper haired man beside her bed is. With her first sentence being "Who is Mrs. Grey?"
1. Chapter 1

I have been feeling nauseous for the past two days and it is killing me. I have barely had anything other than granola, yogurt and soup.

It's a good thing that Christian wasn't home this morning to see me throw up my breakfast omelette. Because THAT would not have been pretty. Luckily I was already in the bathroom, fixing my make up, when my breakfast decided to work its way up my body. So, I didn't have to run through the entire house and make myself look like an idiot in front of Gail and Luke. Also if either of them had known about it, there would have been a call made straight to Christian who would have decreed a sick day on my behalf. And I cannot afford a sick day, especially today when I was meeting a new author, Jessica Bryan, to go over final edits of her book. Her book is so interesting that I had been looking forward to the meeting for a whole week, I was in no way going to miss it.

And I didn't miss it. The meeting was the highlight of my sickly morning. Probably one of the most interesting business related conversation I have had in a while.

So talk about LUCK.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rings.

"Ana, Katherine is here to see you" Hannah tells me.

"Send her up, Hannah. Thanks."

"Sure."

Exactly two minutes later, the now- Grey tornado walks in.

"Ana!"

"Hey Mommy-to-be! How are you?"

"Better than I was last month! Gosh, so glad that I am over the morning sickness. It sucked."

"Well, glad to hear it. What brings you here?"

"I haven't seen you in ages, and I was in the neighborhood. So I decided to stop by and if you are not too busy, then I would love to go get Chinese for lunch."

"Um… You saw me two days ago at Bellevue for dinner. And as for the Chinese, YES!"

"Baby Brain, duh. And lets go! We can catch while eating."

Twenty minutes later we are sitting at my favorite Chinese restaurant.

"I will have Orange Chicken, bowl of fried rice and coke please." Kate orders.

"Got it. What about you ma'm?" the server asks, turning to me.

"Um.. You know what I will make this easy for you. The same for me."

"Okay, so two orange chickens, two bowls of fried rice and two glasses of coke. Anything else?" He says jotting down.

"No!" We both say in unison and the he leaves.

"So, how has Teddy been? He seemed really out of it on Sunday. He was clinging to Christian the entire night." Kate says.

"He's been doing fine. He had seen Christian after basically two days since he has been holed up in his office working on some big merger deal in Germany. So, it is safe to say he had daddy fever."

"Yeah, Christian didn't seem to mind it at all, but all of us were sort of taken aback since Teddy always plays with everyone. And he didn't leave Christian's lap at all."

"Christian will never complain about attention from Teddy. In fact, he had felt horrible about not playing with him or being around him, so it was just nice for him to have time with him."

Just then our food arrives.

I finish my meal while Kate updates me on how things have been regarding their to their new house just twenty minutes from Grace and Carrick's home. I am waiting on her to finish, until that unsettling feeling creeps back up. And before I can react to anything, I am running to the restroom.

I throw up whatever I had just consumed in the toilet bowl, barely in time, as Kate rushes in behind me, patting my back.

"Geez, Steele, are you okay?"

I am dry heaving, as Kate grabs a piece of paper and hands it to me to wipe my face. I stand up and clean up at sink, while Kate looks on with anxious face.

"I am okay."

"Uh.. no you are not. You just threw up your entire meal. Are you okay?"

"I think so. Its just I have been feeling nauseous for the past two days."

"Did you go see the doctor? I am surprised you haven't been to the hospital considering Christian."

"He doesn't know I have been feeling sick. He has barely been home thses past few days and quite frankly I would rather him spend time with me and Teddy than worry about me and drag me to the doctor's. Besides Grace is coming over later tonight, I will ask her about it."

"Okay. Just make sure you go straight home after this."

"Fine, Christian."

"I am being serious Ana. If you fight me about this, I will call Christian."

"Since when did you switch sides and be Team Christian?"

"I am not on Christian's side, I just want to make sure you are fine. And I have to admit, no matter how much I find Christian frustrating, he does do a gret job of taking care of you."

"Oh my god! Kate saying good things about Christian, did the sun rise from the west today?" I say with exaggerated shock.

"It didn't. Now, let's get out of here. I don't know, but this bathroom is doing things to me, I am singing praises of my arch nemesis." She says laughing.

Kate comes to drop me off at my house, with Luke following in the SUV, since she didn't trust me when I said that I would just go home with Luke from Grey Publishing.

I walk in through the front door, when my baby boy comes charging at me with one little car in each hand.

"Mama!"

"Hey baby! How are you? What did you do today?"

"I play with GG."

"Oh, GG is here?"

Just then Grace comes into the foyer, "Ana dear, how are you? I got off my shift earlier than planned, so I decided to stop by and play with my precious Teddy."

"Oh that's fine Grace. I am glad you did. Did you and GG have a good time playing Teddy?" I ask turning to my 20 month old.

"Play car and vroom vroom."

"Oh you did? That's awesome."

We head over to the living room that is covered in trucks and cars. Teddy goes right back to the rug to play with his toys while Grace and I take a seat on the couch.

"Grace, I wanted to ask you something."

She turns her attention away from her grandson making "vroom vroom" and "beep beep" noises to me. "What is it dear?"

"I have been feeling nauseous and uneasy for the past couple days. I have been throwing up almost anything that I eat except soup and yogurt. And even those in small amounts. I don't know it just started happening, and I just want to make sure it is not like a stomach bug or anything viral that I may pass to Teddy or Christian."

"Oh, well have you had anything out of the ordinary lately. Like a weird dish or anything like that?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, I am not going to rule food poisoning out. But have you been under any time of stress lately?"

"No."

"Maybe it is just hormonal imbalance. When did you last have your period?"

Oh... I totally forgot about my period. I had it last when I went to Ireland with Christian on a business trip with Teddy. And that was in... Late November. Shit. I haven't had a period in almost two months now.

Grace looks at me, "You don't need to feel uncomfortable dear. I am just asking so I can better understand the cause of your nausea and vomitting."

"Oh no, that is not it at all. I just realised that I had my period last in November. With Christmas and the family trip to Aspen, it just slipped my mind. And I have been wrapped up in spending time with Teddy since Christian has been very busy lately that it just left my radar."

"Oh it is okay. We all forget things at times."

"I guess. But it just is unusual that I would forget something like that."

"Don't stress yourself over it dear. Now, it has been almost two months since your period." She looks at me carefully and smiles. "Have you been feeling any morning sickness?"

What? Does she really think THAT?

"Morning sickness?"

Her smile becomes wider. "Yes, morning sickness. I mean, you haven't had your period in two months, you are nauseous and have been vomitting. It certainly seems like you could be pregnant."

I could be pregnant. Wow. I didn't think of that at all. Surely it wouldn't be a bad thing. Christian and I have talked about having more children on several occasions. But never did we decide to actually start trying at any point. Surely being pregnant wouldn't be bad. Not at all frankly. It is a GREAT thing actaully. We could be having another child. A baby brother or sister for Teddy to play with. Another baby for Christian and I to spoil and care for. Oh God!

"Ana?"

"Hmm?" Grace looks at me anxiously.

"Is everything okay? I hope that it is not bad news that you may be-"

"Oh no Grace! Not at all. It is just unexpected that is all. The idea of being pregnant again is actually kind of exciting." I say, probably with a huge grin.

"Well, that is sure great. But I wouldn't rely on just the idea. I would tell you to take a test, but I don't carry some on me." She laughs.

"Oh that is alright Grace. I will get one later on. Don't worry."

"Well, that is great. I am certainly very glad I could be of help. Now, when you take it, be sure to let me know as soon as you can. Because I would not mind having three granchildren to spoil by fall." She says winking.

"I will be sure to let you know. Thank you Grace."

"Oh you don't have to thank me." She envelopes me in a hug. "I should, in fact, thank you. You have been so good for Christian ever since you have come into his life."

"You don't have to thank me. I love him, he is everything that I care about." We stay hugging for a few minutes, until Grace pulls away.

"Now where is that man? I called him earlier today about something, and he didn't pick up his call or call back later even."

"He has been really busy lately Grace, he has a very important deal that he has been trying to crack and has been leaving early and coming home late for about week and half now."

"Well, I can understand that. It would be good that he finishes everything as soon as he can, since he will have another someone to worry about soon, hopefully." She says grinning.

I can certainly imagine the major control freakness taking over soon. And all the unbreakable guidelines I must follow. Ahh... as annoying as it is, it sure is a good way of knowing how much he cares for me and our baby.

"I will head on out now, I have to make it back home soon. Carrick is coming back home eary because we have to attend dinner at a partner's home."

"That is fine Grace. Have a great time." I say getting up to see her out.

"Take care dear, and be sure to let me know." She says hugging me. "Bye Teddy!" Teddy jumps up and runs to hug her.

"Bye Bye GG!"

"Bye Grace."

I spend the rest of the afternoon with Teddy, playing and at times day dreaming of how wonderful it would be to have another child playing in this house soon. I call Dr. Greene's office to make an appointment for the next day.

Around 5pm, my phone rings, Your Love is King filling the living room.

"Hello!"

"Hey baby." He says in a sensuous, deep voice. It still possesses the ability to make me swoon.

"Hi. How has your day been?"

"Long. And it seems as if this deal is going to take an eon to finish." He sighs.

"Aww, it is alright. Just keep working at it, I am sure if someone can finish it, it would be you."

"Thank you for the kind words. But I called you let you know that it might be a while before I can make it home tonight. We are having a conference call with the board of directors of the company that we are taking over. I am sorry, but I won't be able to make dinner tonight."

"Oh. That is alright." I say, trying my best to high the disappointment in my tone.

"I am really very sorry baby. I feel so bad. I haven't spent any time with you or Teddy in the past week. I feel so-"

"Christian stop it. I understand, okay? It is important and that you aren't choosing to stay away from us. It happens with work."

"I know it does. But a week? I feel so incompetant at times. I haven't been around to put Teddy to bed or read him a story or anything."

"It is okay Christian."

"No, it is not. Which is another reason why I called you. I promise that once this deal is finished, I will take an entire week off from work and stay home with you and Teddy. I want to make up for the time I have given up this past week and this."

"Christian, it is okay. You really don't have to do that."

"No, Ana I do. And I will. I won't work for a week after this deal, and I promise I will turn my phone off too."

"That is really sweet Christian, but you really don't need to do that."

"Are you trying to push me away Mrs. Grey? Huh? You not interested in your husband any more?" He feigns hurt. That bastard.

"Uh.. no. I am still very much interested in my husband. You know what, stay home for a week. I am totally fine with that. In fact more than fine."

"Good. Because I don't mind giving you my undivided attention for a long period of time." He says in a sultry voice.

Ahh... The idea of undivided attention from Christian Grey sounds delicious.

"That sounds divine, Mr. Grey. I will take you up on that."

"I certainly plan on it, Mrs. Grey."

"Sounds delightful."

I hear Ros' voice in the background summoning Christian.

"I am sorry baby, but I have to go now. Don't wait up for me, I don't know hoe long this is going to take. And kiss Teddy for me. I love you."

"I will, and I love you too."

We eat dinner. I put Teddy to bed and head over to my bedroom.

I stand in front of the full length mirror, and caress my middle. There could be our child growing in there right now. A child conceived of my and Christian's love.

I head to bed, smiling.

When I wake up, I turn to Christian's side to find it empty. The sheets are cold, but messed up. So he did sleep here last night. I sit up to find a piece of paper on his pillow.

_Ana,_

_I am sorry. _

_I got home late last night and had to leave early due to a breakfast meeting. _

_I will try to get home as soon as I can today._

_I LOVE YOU AND TEDDY_

_C xx_

I get out of bed. Get ready and head to Teddy's room.

After feeding him breakfast and managing a little myself, I call Luke.

"Luke, Can you get the car ready? We will leave in a few minutes."

"Sure, A"

"Thanks." I turn to Gail, "So, how have you been dealing with Taylor's absence this past week?"

"I am doing alright Ana" she says with a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"It is hard, Gail. It is okay to admit it. Hell, I can't wait for that deal to be over. Christian has promised that he will take the entire week off. Maybe you and Taylor should go for a vacation, just the two of you, during that time and enjoy alone time."

"Oh, Ana, that really isn't necessary."

"No, Gail, it is. I insist. You know what, I will call Christian later and tell him that." I say

She smiles a huge smile, "Thank you Ana."

"Don't mention it. You are like an older sister to me. I love you, you are truly amazing. It is the least I could do for all the things you and Jason do for us." I say, hugging her.

Luke honks the horn outside, letting me know he is ready.

"You don't want to be late."

"Yes. I don't. Thank you Gail. I will see you later."

I go to the living room, to Teddy.

"Bye, baby boy! I love you! I will see you later, okay?"

"Bye, Mama!" He says hugging me.

As much as I love my work, this is always hard for me. Having to leave my baby boy home.

"Be good for GaGa okay?"

"Okay Mama!"

"I love you Teddy!"

I am sitting in the back seat of the car. When I receive a text,

**Finishing the final negotiations on the merger. It is officially finished. Can't wait to come home for a week. And give you my undivided attention. ;)

C**

**I am glad it is. And I can't wait to get the attention. But you can't give me all the attention. We have a 20 month old boy who will hog you as soon as you get home.

A**

**I can't wait to spend time with my little buddy. I guess I will have to give you my attention when out little fella is fast asleep dreaming of cars and trucks. I can't wait for some alone time with you.

C**

**Duly noted. Speaking of alone time, I think we should give Taylor and Gail the rest of the week off, since you are going to be home all week and they need some quality time together as well.

A**

**I agree, I was going to suggest the same thing. You truly are the nicest person I know. I LOVE YOU

C**

**I LOVE YOU TOO.

A**

I am really starting to like today. And I really hope it only gets better once I go to Dr. Greene's office.

"Luke, we need to go to the hospital today for an appointment at 3pm today."

He looks at me through the rearview mirror, "Is everything okay Ana? Do you want me to call Mr. Grey?"

"No! I mean, Luke, can you not tell Christian that I have a doctor's appointment today? Please?"

"Why? Is everything okay?" He looks at me anxiously.

"Yes, it is fine. It is just a regular appointment at Dr. Greene's. I just want to stress Christian out since he is alreay dealing with stress from Grey House. You know?"

He looks at me skeptically for a few moments, then finally says, "Okay."

"Thank you Luke."

Boy, I sure have gotten better at lying. But technically it isn't all bad. It is a white lie. I am going to Dr. Greene's for a different reason. Hopefully, I will return with happy news. Besides, I wasn't about to tell Luke that I was suspecting that I might be pregnant. He may have become a friends more than a security detail over the years, but I am certainly not going to tell anyone that until I tell Christian.

I just hope telling him this time won't be as bad as telling him about Teddy. Are you serious? My subconscious chastises me. He has more than proved to you and himself that he is very capable and loving father. And he has admitted that he wanted to have more kids, so ofcourse he will be very happy. Sometimes, I actually really like my subconscious.

At Grey Publishing, I immerse myself in manuscripts until about 2:30pm.

"Ana, we should leave now if we want to make it to the hospital in time for your appointment." Luke says, standing at the door of my office.

"Yes, let's go."

We get to the hospital, and I go into Dr. Greene's section. The nurse escorts me to Dr. Greene's office, and asks me a few basic questions. Just as she gets done, Dr. Greene walks in.

"Mrs. Grey, it is nice to see you. How are you?" she says, smiling.

"I am good."

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Dr. Greene, I had been experiencing nausea and vomitting for the past few days. And I haven't had my period in almost two months now. I was talking to Grace, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, my mother-in-law yesterday and she suggested that I might be pregnant. So, um.. here I am." I say with a nervous giggle.

"Dr. Greene smiles, "Well, Grace was right in her idea. I mean, the missing period, nausea and vomitting are pretty strong indicators of pregnancy. Well, then I will let you get on your way." She hands me a cup. "You know what to do."

I go to the bathroom, do my business and walk out to hand her the cup. She dips the test in there, and we wait in awkward silence.

She breaks the silence, "So how is Teddy doing?"

The mention of my baby boy brings a smile to my face, "He is doing great. Thank you."

"How old is he now, 21 months?"

"20 actually, but yeah, he is growing up real fast."

"Kids have the ability to make us feel like that." She looks at the test again, "Ahh! Well, Blue! Congratulations, you are pregnant."

YES!

I cannot stop the grin on my face, "Thank you!"

"Well, we should do an ultrasound to check how far along you are." She hands me a cloth to cover myself, and once again I am sitting in the familiar seat, with a probe between my legs.

She turns on the monitor, I see the sepia storm again. And then there it is! Our, blip. But this time, it seems bigger.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, it seems like you are about 7, almost 8 weeks along. Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please." I say unable to turn my face away from the screen.

She prints it out and hands ot to me, and turns off the machine. I turn towards her, "You should set an appointment in for about 4 weeks from now."

"Okay."

She goes to her desk and pulls out a bottle of vitamins and a leaflet of the do's and don't's. "I know you are familiar with the rules, but just as reenforcement." She smiles.

"Thank you. I will see you soon."

"Bye Mrs. Grey."

I walk out of the building with a spring in my step and a smile on my face. Luke nods at me and leaves to get the car.

Just then, Your Love Is King sings to me, I fish my phone out of bag, "Hello!" I say in a cheery voice.

"Hi. Where are you?"

Shit... What do I say?

"Umm... I am running a few errands."

"Errands?" He says incredulously.

"Yeah."

"What errands are you running, Ana?"

"Nothing important." I say sweetly. "Where are you?"

"I am heading home. And you still haven't answered my question." He says in a stern voice.

I roll my eyes. Luke pulls the car up in front of me and I clamber in.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How did you know I was?"

"Because I know you. Now tell me."

I turn the phone to mute, "Luke, can you drive to a Hallmark store please?"

He looks at me, confused, but then says "Sure" and drives off. I turn the mute off.

"It's a surprise." It actually is.

"Anastasia, you know I don't like surprises."

"But this is a good one."

"Oh really? So tell me what is it?"

"Um.. do you not know the definition of a surprise?"

"I do."

"Well, then you know that if I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Where are you?" He sighs.

"I am heading home too. Where are you now?"

"Walking out of the car in front of our door."

"Great. I will see you soon."

"Anastasia.." I hear him open the door, and the not so surprising sound of our little boy yelling "Daddy!"

"Well, I will let you enjoy time with your son. I will see you in a bit. Love you!"

"I love you too. Get here soon, you have questions to answer and not to mention, my palm is twitchy."

A threat has never sounded more delicious. We have been abstinent for 4 days now, not by choice of course. So, I can't wait for tonight.

We stop in front of the Hallmark store, I rush in and grab the things I need. I pay, and walk out hurriedly, as the storm cllouds are starting to roll in.

Luke starts the car and drives off into I-5. The rain starts pouring. I am so excited to get home that this weather doesn't matter. I hate storms and the gloomy weather, but nothing can ruin my mood today. Today has been one of the best days of my life. I can't wait to go home and into the arms of my husband. Tell him that we are having another child, another mini us. Another symbol of our love.

Then what happens seems like a blur. I am pushed forward into the car, "Ana duck!" Luke yells. I feel the car skid across the road.

Then Darkness consumes me.


	2. Chapter 2

C POV

Ana knows I do not like surprises, especially because it means that she will be withholding information from me. I hate the fact that I do not know everything that is going on in her mind. I never have, and as much as it frustrate me, it is one of the biggest reasons why I fell for her. You just don't know what is cooking in that pretty little head of hers. Her smart mouth and stubbornness add to the mix of my love for her.

She truly is the best thing to have happened to me, with Teddy coming a close second. I swear to God, those two fucking own me. My mom always tells me that no matter how big of a powerful, ruthless CEO I am in the business world, I am a puppet in the those two's hands as soon as I step through the door in this house. And as much as I would like to say that is a lie, it is not. It simply is the truth. But I guess that is how it should be, isn't it? I loving my wife and son with every ounce of my being. Ana and Teddy have brought out a side of me that I didn't know existed, a loving side. The ability to leave everything behind for them and to care for them with everything that I have. To be there for them and in return get the most unconditional love possible.

Another good thing that has come out of being with Ana is that I have become closer to my family. I am no longer a son and brother that my family sees at only birthdays and social events. I am someone whom they can come to with their problems and thoughts, I am like a confidante, a friend. And I have never felt better.

Not to mention, being a man who is totally in love with his wife and child, makes me a a lot more approachable in the business world as well. I guess being a family man is a lot more appealing than a cold hearted, shrewd CEO.

So, it is 110% positive to say that life since Ana's arrival has improved not for the better but the best.

I am now sitting here, on the rug of my living room, playing cars and trucks with my little 20 moth old who became the light of my world within 2 seconds of being born. Teddy. Someone who loves me unconditionally, just like his mother. I was very wrong to think that having a child in our lives, would lessen my and Ana's love for each other. I was 10 light years away from the truth. If having Teddy has done anything for us, is increase our love and improved our understand of each other and our relationship. Just to have a little person who is made just from our love, and being solely dependent on us, is a huge yet very welcome responsibility. Which is why I have always tried to be an active father. Not like some that I have seen, who only spend time with their kids on the weekends. I can't imagine how people do it. I feel horrible if I am not around for bedtime story time every night. It makes me feel guilty for not being there to play with him when I get home, or take him outside to walk by the sound, or just sit and listen to his chatter at dinner time.

Which is why I have been enjoying every single moment since I got home today. I have been so busy with a German telecommunication merger deal for the past week that I have only spent about five and half hours actually spending time with Teddy. Believe me, I have counted. So, since I have gotten home, Teddy has been in what I call Daddy-assault-mode. And I LOVE IT! Playing and messing around with him has always been fun.

Teddy pulls me out of my thoughts when he pats me on my arm and hands me a little blue truck. "Race Daddy!" he exclaims.

I turn to look at the time on the mantel clock, 5:47pm. Hmm.. Ana said she would be home soon when I called her at 4:30pm. What is taking her so long? Before I can do anything about Ana, Teddy stands in front of me with his brows furrowed, "Daddy race!" he says again. Reminding me that I cannot not listen to him.

We line our cars up at the edge of the living room by the wood floors, "Ready Teddy?" I ask with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" He answers excitedly.

"Okay. Ready, Set, Go!" I exclaim in the same excited tone, and clue and green cars whoosh off.

Twenty races and three trips from the tickle monster later, Gail announces dinner will be ready soon.

I check the clock again, 6:25pm. Gosh, what is taking Ana so long. I find my phone, and dial Ana's number. The phone rings and goes into voicemail. Why isn't she answering? Probably, because she knows she is late and I will be giving her a piece of my mind. But still... I try again, only to get to answer. I am starting to get angry. First, she doesn't tell me where she is, on the pretext of a "surprise," she still hasn't come home, and now she doesn't answer my calls.

**I hope you have a good reason to be so late and not answering my calls. And do NOT blame me when I take you over my knee when you get home, Anastasia.**

I wait for a few minutes for her usual quirky response, yet I receive nothing.

That's it, I have had enough. I call Sawyer. Once, twice, thrice. Even he doesn't respond. Strange, it is not like Sawyer to not answer calls.

Fuck! What if something happened?

Before I am able to act on my intuition, my phone rings.

Ana!

"Anastasia, do you have any idea how mad I am at you right now? Why aren't you answering your calls and what is taking you so long?" I seethe into the phone.

"Ahem.." I hear a deep voice. A man.

I pull the phone away from my ear to see whose call it is, only find the number unrecognizable.

"Hello? I am sorry about that. I thought you were my wife." I say sheepishly into the phone.

"That is alright. Is this Christian Grey?"

Huh?

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"I am Jake Byron. I am a physician at Northwest Hospital. Is your wife's name Anastasia?"

What the Fuck? Does he not read the papers?

"Yes."

Wait, he is calling from a hospital, asking about Ana. Oh my god, is she there right now?

"Mr. Grey, your wife has been in accident. She and the man she was driving with, Luke Sawyer were just brought into the ER. And we are taking them to surgery to tend to their injuries."

I feel my legs grow weak. She has been in an accident. Bad enough that she needs surgery.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Huh? I am sorry."

Ana needs me. She is hurt and weak, and she needs support.

"I will be there as soon as possible."

"Very well then, I will see you after the surgery."

The next hour is a blur. Informing Taylor and Gail. Handing a very upset Teddy to Gail, as Taylor and I rushed into the car. Taylor calling my mom. Freaking out. My thoughts spiraling out of control. Tears.

Kill me, Kill me now.

I can't handle this. Ana.. what if something happens to her? There is no way I can survive without her.

No, nothing will happen to her. She promised me, she will always be there. She promised.

But what if this wasn't her choice?

My mind is in a constant battle with itself, and I just can't stop. I won't be able to survive without Ana. Teddy, what about him?

"Sir, we are here." Taylor opens the door for me, and pulls my limp body in through the rear doors.

"Christian!" my mom pulls me into a hug.

"Mom..." I hold her close and sob into her shoulder.

"Come on Christian, she will be alright." She drags me along the doors and into a hallway. I slouch into the chair, as my mom continues to hold me and whisper words of reassurance into my ears. Yet they do nothing for me.

I sit there in my mom's arms until I hear footsteps and familiar voices.

"What happened? How is she?" Elliot rushes in with Dad and Kate following suit.

"We don't know exactly what. We have been sitting here for half an hour now and we have no clue as to what happened." Mom answers.

Have we been sitting here for 30 minutes? Surely it feels like an eternity. I can't help but glance at the door, willing it to open. But nothing happens.

"Mr. Grey?"

A voice comes from the hallway door.

"Yes?"

I turn to look at an officer, he walks up in front of me. "I am officer Bailey. I was the first officer to arrive at the scene of the accident with the paramedics. A drunk driver decided to run the traffic light and crashed into the back of your wife's car. The car skid across the intersection, luckily, it didn't flip over or blow the engine, otherwise things could have been worse. From what I could gather from the paramedics and the doctors is that your wife suffered the majority of the injuries, since she was thrown to the front of the car. Her head was bleeding when we pulled her out and her pulse was weak. The man with her, whom we identified as Lucas Sawyer didn't suffer as much due to the airbags, but he still received several stitches to his head. A man named Jason Taylor is taking care of his paperwork."

I feel the air in my body leave with each word. Ana suffered most of the trauma? Her pulse was weak? Her head was bleeding?

"There are some formalities that we need you to take care of." The officer says, looking at me.

"Officer, as you can see my son is in no form to deal with any proceedings. I will take care of any paperwork." My dad says.

The officer looks at me, and I nod. I don't want to be anywhere but here. Frankly, if I see that drunk driver, I won't be able to control myself. So, it is best I stay here.

"Very well then, if you will come with me" The officer waves to the door. My looks at me and nods, then turning to follow the officer out.

Kate comes and sits next to me, with tears in her eyes. She puts an arm around my shoulder, "She will be alright. She has to be, she is Ana and she is far stringer than either of us give her credit for." She reassures me.

Over the years, Kate and I's relationship has gotten better, yet we still annoy each other very much, often deliberately. But when it comes to Ana, we always become each other's support systems because as much as we don't like to admit it, we are only trying to protect Ana. Just in very different ways.

"Is this the kin of Anastasia Grey?" The doctor looks at all of us, the operating room door is slightly ajar.

"How is she?" I ask desperately.

He looks at me, "She is better, who are you?"

"I am Christian Grey, her husband." I say quickly.

"Jake Byron, her attending physician." He nods at me. "She has a cracked skull, the bleeding was excessive when she was brought in. Her brain is inflamed and swelling. She scared us for a few minutes, we were worried that there might be hemorrhaging. But fortunately that didn't happen. She isn't completely out of the woods yet, but she is stable. We have induced a coma to help her heal, yet we cannot know for sure how long it will be until she will be unconscious considering the extent of her head injuries. She has a broken elbow, but that is all in terms in of injuries. She has a few bruises, but they will fade soon. Since her injuries were primarily to her head, the baby is fine."

I try to process his words, did he say baby?

"Baby? Ana isn't pregnant."

He looks around for a few minutes, "Mr. Grey, we ran a few tests, and your wife is almost 8 weeks along. That is why it took us so long to get back to you, we had to check on the fetus."

"Thank you doctor." My mom steps up and walks away, talking to the doctor about treatment.

I am still trying to comprehend everything. Ana is pregnant? Holy shit.. I am going to be a father again. But Ana is in a coma, and they don't know how long it will take for her to wake up.

I sit down again, she is pregnant, she has major head injuries, she is in a coma, the baby is okay.

How did my day go from happy to spend an entire week with my family, to sitting in a hospital waiting room with my wife in a coma?

Is this the surprise she was talking about?

My walks back into the room.

"They are taking her away to get a few MRI's and tests done. But she will be moved to the ICU after that." She sits down next to me. She holds my hand, "She is stable, Christian. She will be fine, both her and the baby." She rubs my back. "She was suspecting that she may be pregnant. She had been feeling nauseous and vomiting for the past few days. She asked me about it yesterday when I stopped by. She was going to go to the Dr. Greene's and find out." My mom looks at me. "How do you feel about this?" She asks cautiously, probably due to how I reacted when she told me about her pregnancy with Teddy.

"How do I feel about this? I am ecstatic that she is pregnant mom. I couldn't be happier."

"You don't look ecstatic." She retorts.

I snort, "Mom seriously? You surely realize the absurdity of the situation, I was supposed to find out from my wife when she came home. I could hear it in her voice, yet I find out from a doctor after waiting outside a room thinking that I may never get to hold her, speak to her, see her smile. And still, she is asleep and probably will be for a while." My rubs my back understandingly, I think.

I think of Teddy. What am I supposed to tell him? How do I tell him that his mom is in the hospital, when he doesn't even know what a hospital is?

~*~0~*~

I am sitting in Ana's ICU room. It has been 16 days since her accident. She was in a medically induced coma until two days ago. The swelling of her brain got worse before it got better. On day 9, there was a chance that she may need to go through surgery again, but the meds kicked in at the right time.

I have been leaving her side for a few hours each day to go see Teddy. I don't want to bring him to the hospital and see his mother laying on a bed, unresponsive to his voice. Her absence has been affecting Teddy worse than I want to admit. His questions have increased along with his cries for mommy. It is hard to keep on lying to him that mommy is at work and will be back soon, especially when I have no idea when she will even open her eyes. Teddy has been asking to call her and it breaks my heart to see him the way he is.

Kate, Elliot, Mom, Dad and Gail have been a god send when it comes to taking turns caring for Teddy. They do it so it distracts him, for a few days then once his cries for mommy grow more ardent, they switch his house again.

Ray came over early in the morning the next, as soon as he heard. He has been living at home with Carla, who showed up five days later, once she realized that things were more serious than she had let on. They are somewhat of a support system on the days that I go home. Ray, especially, but I would still rather have Ana.

Dad brought in Ana's purse the day after the accident from the police, which held a little picture frame with a picture of the child nesting in her stomach right now. I knew from the moment I looked at it that it was the surprise she was talking about.

God, I can't help but wonder if things had happened differently that day. My mind keeps on asking all these "what if's" to me. What if she had decided to just come home? Taken a little longer in the store? Or if Sawyer had taken a different route home? All these questions only make me wonder if things had happened slightly differently that day, would she have made it home alright, and told me all about our second child with a smile on her face rather than lying lifelessly on a bed for 16 days?

After the doctor lifted the medicines that kept her in a coma, he said that it would now depend on her when to wake up. So for the past two days, I have been holed up in this room, silently praying, willing her to wake up.

I go through pictures of Ana, Teddy and our family on our phone, just to make it through the day. I have looked at every single picture at least fifty times. I go through the albums on my phone once again, until sleep takes over.

I am woken by the sound of glass breaking. I jerk awake to look at Ana's bedside to find the same powder blue eyes that have beguiled me for almost three years now.

Ana!

I rush to her bedside, "Oh Ana!" I grab her hand and put it to my lips.

She looks at me groggily with confused eyes and furrowed brows.

What the hell am I doing? I need to call the doctor.

I rush out, "She's awake!" I yell to the nearest nurse, but more to myself, unable to contain my glee.

The nurse beckons the doctor and they both rush in behind me.

I step to the side, as Ana looks at me and then the doctors.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. How are you feeling?"

Ana looks at the doctors with a confused look on her face.

Just then, my mom runs in. "I came in as soon as I heard from one of the nurses." She says quickly, looking at me and then Ana.

"Oh, dear! How are you?"

Ana just looks around the room. Searching the room for someone.

Teddy?

"Where is my dad?" she chokes out with a strained voice.

The doctor looks at me, then turns to her, "He went home. He was here earlier, though."

"I am in Montesano?" she asks looking at the doctor.

What? Why would she be in Montesano?

"No, Mrs. Grey you are in Seattle. In Northwest Hospital." The doctor informs her.

"Dear, you got into an accident when you were heading home from work." Mom explains gently.

Ana looks at her for a minute. "But then why would I be in Seattle? And I had a day off from Clayton's, I was driving to Ray's for Christmas." she says.

What?

She looks at the doctor, "I think you are mistaken, I am Anastasia Steele. Who is Mrs. Grey?"

I feel the floor crumbling right underneath my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright. Really bright.

What the Fuck?

Where am I? I am supposed to be at Ray's right now for Christmas break. How did I end up here?

I remember I was driving home from my apartment, did I land in an accident?

That probably is what happened, there is no other way I would have ended up here.

I need to get up. I reach over to the side table, holding to the edge to give myself some leverage.

Gosh this is hard.

My hand slips on the metallic surface, and knocks the glass of water sitting on it over.

Great! Clumsy Steele strikes again.

I see something move out of the corner of my eye.

A man. He jerks awake to the crash.

He looks at me, his sleep filled eyes, lighting up. He jumps up and rushes towards me.

He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Oh Ana!" He looks almost overjoyed.

Who is he?

How does he know my name?

What is he doing here? With me?

I must admit he is quite a man! Almost like an Adonis! But WHO is he?

Suddenly, he drops my hand and rushes out, "She's awake!" he yells. And rushes back inside, followed by a nurse and doctor.

Who the hell is he? And where is dad? Is Kate here?

Maybe the doctor knows where dad is. I look at the doctor as he steps forward.

"Hello Mrs. Grey. How are you feeling?"

Mrs. Grey? Is he talking to me? Well, he is looking at you, so of course he is talking to you, my subconscious chides.

Just then, a middle aged woman with sandy colored hair runs in. "I came in as soon as I heard from one of the nurses!" she says, looking at the mysterious yet gorgeous man.

Wait, was he the one because of whom I was in an accident? Why is he here?

I am pulled out of my thoughts, when the lady looks to me, "Oh, dear! How are you?" she says coming to my side. She looks to me lovingly, almost like a mother.

Who is she?

I look around the room. The doctor, the nurse, the Greek God like man, and the expressive eyed lady. Not a familiar face in sight. Where is Ray? Kate?

What is with all the strangers?

"Where is my dad?" I barely choke out. My voice sounds so different, gosh!

"He went home, he was here earlier" the doctor says.

He went home? So, I did make it to Montesano?

"So I am in Montesano?" I guess the only way for me to get my answers is through the doctor, since daddy is not here. Maybe he was just tired.

"No, Mrs. Grey. You are in Seattle, in Northwest Hospital."

Huh? In Seattle? Why the fuck would I be in Seattle, it is farther than Montesano from WSU? And what is with this Mrs. Grey? Have they gotten me mixed with someone else?

"Dear, you got into an accident when you were heading home from work." The sandy haired lady says.

What?

"But then why would I be in Seattle? And I had a day off from Clayton's, I was driving to Ray's for Christmas." I reason, and question.

These people aren't making any sense. Am I the only one with logic in this room? And what is with this name confusion with Mrs. Grey. I should probably fix that, otherwise they may mess up treatment.

"I think you are mistaken, I am Anastasia Steele. Who is Mrs. Grey?"

I hear gasps around the room. What the hell?

The good looking man, stumbles back into the chair, his eyes wide.

And for the first time, I notice his eyes. Two spectacular grey eyes, so intriguing.

"Christian!" The sandy haired lady rushes to him and grabs his arm, as he gains his balance back. His face crestfallen.

The lady looks at me with concern and turns to the doctor. It is almost as if they communicating telepathically.

The doctor turns to me, "Anastasia, what is your full name?"

What?

I guess they are going to fix the name confusion now.

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Very well then, how old are you?"

"21" say squeak out.

"Mom!" The man in the corner chokes out in almost a sob.

What? The lady is his mother? They look hardly alike.

"Christian, gather yourself. Come on, let's go outside." She says to him, pulling his body along. He puts his head in her shoulder, and stumbles along with her towards the door. He stops right by the door, and turns to look at me.

His eyes full of tears, and filled with anguish.

For some reason, it hurts me to see him like this. Why? I don't know. His mother pulls him away, and he is gone.

The room is silent for a few minutes as the doctor looks at me. I can see the gears turning in his brain, what the hell is going on?

"I will inform your dad that you are awake, I will be back soon." He says, giving me a tight smile, and turns on his heel to leave.

That leaves me with the nurse, who looks at me sympathetically.

I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE.

~*~0~*~

No, no, NO!

Ana doesn't know ANYTHING. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember our story. She doesn't remember Teddy. She doesn't remember our life together. She doesn't remember US.

I don't think I will be able to handle anything if she doesn't want to be with me anymore. What if she leaves me? I won't be able to survive.

I can't stop the sobs that are raking my body.

Ana is the reason for my being now and if she isn't there anymore, I don't think I will be there either.

What has happened to my life? When did it go from perfectly happy with my wife and son to this mess? And never in a million years would I have imagined that my wife wouldn't remember me. Here, I was praying that she wake up no less than an hour ago, and thinking of how amazing it would feel to hold her again, how fucking awesome it would be to bask in the happiness of having another child. But no, fate had different ideas for me, my wife wakes up looking at me confused and scared because to her, I am a stranger. I! The person who has been holding her every night for the past two and half years. The person who has kissed her good morning every day when she woke up. The person whom she kisses at least twenty times a day. The person she has spontaneous sex with in the most weird of places and situations. The person with who she talks with for hours on end about the manuscript she has been reading. The person with who she has dinner with along with her son. The person with who she reads a story to her son each night and tucks him bed each night.

My mom sits next to me after calling Ray to tell him to get here as soon as he can, and to update him on all that happened. Surely, it was something I should have done, but I couldn't. Call me weak, but I just couldn't fucking do it.

I put my head in my mom's shoulder, "Mom.." I choke out, unable to say anything further. The fear and hurt too strong for me bear.

"She is going to be alright dear. Everything will go back to being alright. Just have some patience and faith in your love." She is trying to reassure me but I just can't be reassured.

"But mom she doesn't know me, I know why she looked so confused and scared when she first gained consciousness. It was because of me, she was scared of me not the hospital or the situation, but me!" I am almost yelling.

"Shh… she is going to be alright. I know this must be hard, hell I am feeling the same way, but you have got to be strong. For yourself, for Ana, for TEDDY." She pulls my face up to her, "Dear, Teddy is home. Go to him. Don't stay here. Please. I will update you on even the tiniest change in Ana, but please go."

What?

"No, Mom. I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here."

"Honey, you have been here for almost 16 days now. Please go home, freshen up. And spend sometime with Teddy. He has barely seen you for the past 16 days. No having Ana or you around has been taking a toll on him."

I see her pleading eyes, and I know that what she is saying is true. My son needs me, no matter what happens, he is still dependent on me. And now more than ever, since his mom doesn't even know about him.

"Please Christian."

"Okay Mom. I will go. But please, let me know of anything happens. I will be here first thing in the morning." I reluctantly get up.

"Taylor, take Christian home please." My mom calls out to Taylor who is standing not so far away from us.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." He nods at her and looks to me. "Sir, I have left Reynolds stationed here, so that he can keep eye out on things. I will come with you to pick up Teddy and take you home. And bring you back here in the morning." He always knows what I am thinking.

"Thank you" is all I can say, despite all the amount of respect I have for him. He has become like a friend to me since Ana's arrival in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way as I have grown to realize.

Just as I am leaving, Ray and Carla are rushing into the building.

"Christian!" they come to me. "We heard from Grace all about what happened. I am truly very sorry son." Ray pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry she will be fine. She will get back to exactly how she was."

Gosh, all this reassurance is only working against reassuring me.

I pull away, "We are going to go see her now. Be strong my boy. She will be alright soon."

All I can do is nod. It is as if I have lost all ability to talk.

"Take care of Teddy Christian. And get some rest, you really need it. And don't worry about here, we will call you." Carla tells me. Don't worry? Really? The sole being on whom my life depends on thinks I am a stranger and I have no idea how my life will be back to itself again, and you are asking me not to worry.

_She is just trying to help you, Grey. _

I nod and try for a small smile, "Thank you Carla."

"Go get my little champ, and get a good night's rest son." Ray nudges me towards the door.

Taylor gets the car out and I haul myself in.

The twenty minute drive home flies by, as I am just staring out the window. I don't have the capacity to think anymore. I just can't. Because if I do, I will be doing more harm than good to myself. And that is not how I want to present myself to my baby boy after almost 17 days. I have seen my buddy on alternate days. But no longer than hour or so each time. And even then, I was busy talking to Ros, dealing with issues at GEH, or taking a shower. Then it dawns on me, that I haven't spent any proper time with him for almost three weeks now. First, I was caught up in the German deal, and then when I got free from that, no more than three hours later, Ana was in an accident. An accident that I am worried will impact our lives too greatly.

Taylor pulls the car up in front of the door, and I step out. Trying to compose myself, before showing my face to my now 21 month old son. I look at my reflection in the metal of the car. Geez, these last few weeks have made me lose sense of time and myself.

I walk up the front steps and open the door.

"Teddy bear!" I yell in the most cheerful manner I can muster.

And not less than two seconds later, the sound of two tiny feet running up to from the family room, come resonating.

"Daddy!" He runs to me, with the widest grin on his face, and happiness that shines in his eyes. I crouch down, just before he can reach me, and he hugs me like his life depends on it. His hold astonishingly strong around my neck. I stumble as I stand with him in my arms, and walk into the living space. Gail smiles up at us as she sees me and Teddy embraced in a tight hold.

"How are you Gail?" I try to be polite and give her a small smile.

"I am well, Mr. Grey. How have you been?" A flash of sympathy crosses her eyes.

"I have been better." I scoff, I mean no disrespect but I can't lie.

She doesn't seem taken aback by my response.

"Mr. Grey, dinner is prepared. I will serve it for you and Teddy when you are ready."

That is when I realize that Teddy is still holding on to me, his grip still as strong.

"How has my best buddy been?" I say in a cheery and playful tone, as I pull him away to see his face. And am left crestfallen at what I see, a tear running down his cheeks, his face red and bottom lip quivering.

"Aww, buddy, it is okay. Daddy is here. It is okay Teddy." I gently rub his back and pull back into my embrace.

I cannot control the sob that escapes my chest and tears from rolling down my cheeks as well. If there truly has been a heartbreaking shattering moment today, it was this one. To see my baby boy like that is worse than being stabbed in heart by an inhumane slaughterer. I wish with every ounce of my being to take away his pain and longing. But I can't. I cannot control this, what has happened to Ana, what is happening to our life, what will happen to our relationship, what will happen to our baby boy.

Teddy breaks away from my hold, and cups my face in his tiny, pudgy hands. He looks at me intently for a few moments, before placing a sloppy, wet kiss on my lips. "Daddy, I love you" he says in a low, cracking voice.

His words bring a smile to my face, "I love you too sport. I love you and your mother anything in this world." And I love you too, Blip two. I know if Ana was fine and knew that she was pregnant, then that is what she would have called our child that is currently resting in her womb.

After somehow pulling myself together and gathering Teddy in my arms, I carried him to the dinner table. I fed him his spaghetti dinner, while feeding myself. After which, I took Teddy to take a bath and go through his bedtime routine. I know that no matter what happens, Ana always sticks to it. No matter what happens, unless of course Teddy is already fast asleep, Teddy has to take a bath, brush his tiny little teeth, wash his hands one last time before heading to bed. Where he will pick a book he wants to read from his huge bookshelf, and take it to the rocking chair in the corner of his nursery and waiting for one or both of us to read it to him.

Today, just to bring my mind off of my messed up life and to spend extra time with Teddy, I told him to pick five books, which he did more than gladly. It took me almost an hour and half to read all the books, each four times, but I didn't care. Just to be able to hold and spend time with Teddy was worth every single second of the boring and repetitive books. I put him in his crib, and head to my own room. The rush of emotion too strong to ignore as soon as I see the huge picture frame that hangs in front of our bed.

The picture is of Ana, Teddy and me at last year's Coping Together benefit. The picture turned out better than anyone could have imagined. The portrait has me holding Teddy in one of my arms, with his tiny hands wrapped around my neck; the both of us clad in a tuxedo. My other hand around Ana's waist, in her sapphire gown, holding her close; one of her hands hands on my shoulder and the other holding Teddy along with mine. It is as close to the picture of close knit tiny family unit picture you can get.

Looking at the picture and the love that it resonates among the three of us makes my eyes blurry. I rush into the en suite, rip off my clothes and get into the shower. Letting my tears be disguised amongst the pouring water. Urging myself not to think or to feel, just to live in the moment, just to breathe.

After what seems like forever, I pull myself out of the shower when my hands start getting pruney; I pull on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I walk out into my bedroom and lay on the bed, just to stare at the ceiling for almost half an hour.

I can't do this. I just can't be alone.

I run to Teddy's room and hold his sleeping form carefully as I carry him back to Ana and my bedroom. I lay him down gently, pull my tank top off and lay down next to him. I pull him up and hold him flush against my chest, he lets out a contented sigh as he stirs a bit to wrap his arm around my neck.

Ana and I have been very cautious about letting him in our bed, considering all the things we are up to when he is catching his Z's next door, but I don't care. I need to be close to the ones I love. To forget about everything and hold my loved ones near my heart.

Feeling his warmth and his love keep my troubled thoughts at bay, as I my eyes close in submission to reluctant yet welcome sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A POV

I hear the door to my hospital room open and I open my eyes to see Ray walk in.

"Annie!" he rushes to my bed and hugs me for a few minutes, mumbling how much he missed me and how much I scared everyone. He pulls away and I see tears running down his eyes.

"Dad, I am okay, I am." I say trying to console him, which makes him choke up even further.

"Oh, Annie." He hugs me again, tighter this time.

"Ana.." I hear a soft, sweet voice. One that belongs to my mother. Oh my god, my mom is here!

"Mom!" I am unable to hide the surprise from my voice.

She walks to the other side of my bed, kisses my forehead and hugs me. "Baby girl, we missed you. Gosh, you have no idea how worried we all were, Chris.." she stutters. She pulls away from me, and looks at Dad with sadness in her eyes.

What? I am fine now.

"Mom, I am fine. I just feel tired, confused and achy." I say touching my forehead. There is a dull throbbing in my head that has taken a back seat when trying to deal with all this attention.

Wait, Mom is here... "Mom, how long have I been unconscious?" I don't know why I have a feeling that I am not going to like the answer.

My mom looks crestfallen at my answer, and looks towards Dad who looks just the same.

Just then, the door opens again to Dr. Byron and the sandy haired lady. They look towards my parents.

"What's going on?" Dr. Byron asks.

"Ana just asked how long she has been asleep" my mom says in a sad tone.

Oh my god, I don't like this.

Dr. Byron looks towards the sandy haired lady, as if communicating telepathically again. They nod at each other, and the sandy haired lady walks to me.

"Hello dear. I am Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. But you can call me Grace." She says in a kind voice.

I nod at her, and she continues. "We will tell you everything, just please answer a few of our questions first. Okay?"

That doesn't seem like a bad trade off. "Okay." I say meekly.

"Do I look familiar to you at all?"

"I remember seeing you consoling a man in here but that is about it." She nods at me, but looks sad.

"Can you tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was driving to Ray's house for Christmas. My finals had gotten over the day before and I had taken a week off of Clayton's to spend Christmas at home." I look towards Ray.

"Okay. Now onto your question to your mother. You have been unconscious for a little over two weeks now." She says sympathetically.

WHAT? I have been sleeping for over two weeks. What happened? Is that why Mom is here?

My confusion must be pretty evident on my face because Dr. Grace speaks, "Dear, you had a terrible accident in which you sustained severe head injuries. You have scared us all a lot during the past 16 days."

I suddenly have the urge to cry. But I am too week to even move. "Why is it so hard to move?"

"You have been through two surgeries in the time you have been here, and due to the brain injury and being in a coma for two weeks, your muscles are in a state of pre-atrophy. You will need some mild physical therapy in order to move again." She says, but it feels like she is holding on to something.

"What are you NOT telling me?" Come on, it can't be that bad considering the bomb you have just dropped on me.

She looks hesitant, and looks towards Dr. Byron. He steps up next to her and nods.

"Anastasia, due to your head injury, you have experienced memory loss. You have lost approximately three years of your life." He says in a calm tone.

WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?

Did he just say that I have lost three years of my life? I look towards my mom and dad who nod sadly.

"What?"

"Yes" he says, continuing his calm demeanor.

What the hell is wrong with you? I have just lost three years of my life and you are calm about this?!

"Please tell me you are kidding" I can't hide the hope in my voice.

"I am sorry Anastasia. I wish we were. The condition is called retrograde amnesia. Basically, due to your head injuries, you have lost part of your memories. Although, it is not permanent, it may take quite sometime for you to gain your memories back." He says sympathetically.

Wait a minute. Is that why he addresses me as Mrs. Grey? Mrs.?

"Is that why you addressed me as Mrs. Grey?"

He looks towards Dr. Grace. She looks hopeful, "Yes dear. In the past three years, you have gotten married. Your name is Anastasia Rose Grey. You are married to my son, Christian."

Holy fuck!

I am married? How the hell am I married? I haven't even been in a true relationship before. I haven't even made it past first base yet, and I AM MARRIED?

Christian...

"Was the man that was here earlier, his name was Christian... was he..." unable to finish the thought.. I am married.

"Yes dear. He was indeed your husband." She says in a low voice.

That copper- haired Greek god is my husband? How? How the hell did this happen, how did I land someone like that to even date me let alone marry me? Is this serious right now?

This cannot possibly be. Maybe this is all a dream. A sick nightmare. Or maybe I am hallucinating.

There is no possible way that I would be married and not know it.

I feel the tears running down my eyes, as Dr. Grace hugs me. "It will be okay, Ana. You are back, that is all that matters for now." She is trying to console me, but it is only making things worse. I cannot control myself.

I HAVE LOST THREE YEARS OF MY LIFE.

HOW?

"It is all going to be alright, Annie. Don't you wor..."

That is all that I hear before my surroundings become blurry and darkness takes over.

C POV

I wake with a little hand tapping on my face, "Daddy!"

I guess it is safe to say a certain 21 month old is up. As soon as I open my eyes, he squeals, and wraps his hands around my neck and gives me a wet kiss.

"Thank you Teddy! I should get used to waking up like this, shouldn't I? Huh?" I say in a loud voice that makes him squeal louder. I sit up, and lay him on his back and start tickling him. Loud giggles and belly laughter erupt through the entire room, I pull up his shirt and blow on his stomach making him squirm and writhe under me. Once I see little tears forming in the corners of his eyes, I stop.

He is breathing heavily due to the laughter that was plaguing his body earlier. "Daddy, Mama where?" he asks as he catches his breath.

And just like that the light hearted moment I just enjoyed with my son is stolen from me and I am left with a heavy heart.

What do I say to him? He hasn't seen his mother in 17 days now, he has asked about her every day, several times, no matter how many times we try to distract him.

If not for myself, I wish I was able to turn the clock back for my baby boy. Had things had gone differently that day even a little, Ana would have been here right now, healthy and happy. Yet she isn't.

And I don't know when she will be now, that she doesn't even remember anything. I should call my mom and ask her but I don't think I have the guts to go back to the hospital and be a stranger to Ana. I am ANYTHING but a stranger to her.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when my boy touches my cheek, trying to get my attention.

"Daddy, Mama..." He asks again, with a sad look to his eyes.

"She will be here soon, son. She has big things to do at work and she has been busy. But she said that she misses Teddy a lot and that she will be back as soon as she can." I try to hide the pain in my voice, but he sees right through me like Ana does. He puts his head on my chest and hugs me.

I am sorry I have to lie to you, Teddy. I don't want to, but I have no other choice. I wish I could take you to your mother right now, but she doesn't even know me, how will she know you? I am not sure how much longer I will have to continue ling to you and breaking your little precious heart through the absence of the one who understands you the best.

"I love you Daddy." He says in a low voice.

"I love you too, Teddy" I try to say in an even voice, not wanting to choke up and cry in front of him.

Right now, in this moment, Teddy and I are the only ones together. We are the only ones who are lacking the one thing we need the most. We both know and understand exactly what the other is going through. Yet, I am the one who has to consume the harsh fruit of the truth while he lives oblivious to the problem at hand.

We sit like that for a while, until I see that it is 9:48am.

Wow, both I never sleep so late! I guess being around Teddy brought me the comfort that I was lacking in a hospital recliner these past two weeks.

I convince Teddy to get up and take him downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Jones serves Teddy his cereal while I settle for my usual omelet. I am barely two bites into my breakfast when my phone rings.

Mom.

"Hello, Christian."

"Hi Mom." I try to sound pleasant but I can't.

"How are you? And how is Teddy doing?"

"I am as good as I can be Mom." I try for honesty. "And as for Teddy, he is doing as well he can as well. He has had his moments but overall I have to say he is dealing with the situation better than I am, actually." I look towards Teddy, who is happily munching on his cereal and Sippy cup milk.

I haven't truly recognized how hard this must be for Teddy. I am 30 years old and this is affecting me in such an adverse manner, I can't even imagine how hard it must be for a child who isn't even two.

He almost always has Ana around him, taking care of him, playing with him, and doing everything a great mother would do and plus twenty more things. Ana has always been a proactive mother and has always outdone herself as a nurturer to our child. Teddy has become her first priority and even when she has to leave him for even a day, she would call at least three times to make sure he is doing fine and to speak with him.

I remember when I had to convince her to take a three day trip with me for our second anniversary last July. I wanted to take her to Geneva, Switzerland, since we didn't go there during our honeymoon. At that point, Teddy was 14 months old and could handle being away from us for that long a period. I really wanted to have some ALONE time for US. It took me five days to convince her and when she finally agreed, she made me promise that we would skype with him at least twice a day.

I am pulled out of my thought by my mom, "Ana knows about you."

"Really?" is all I am able to say, amazed at how unable I am to hide my surprise.

"Yes. Last night, Dr. Byron broke the news to her that due to her head injury, she has suffered memory loss and has lost three years of her life. She was, needless to say, shocked. But she was the one who made the connection that she was married due to the fact that the doctor and nurse addressed her as Mrs. Grey when she initially woke up. She also made the connection that you were her husband because you were there earlier."

Does that mean she remembers?

"Christian, before you even go there, she hasn't regained her memory."

How does she know that is what I was thinking?

She is your mother, you idiot, she knows you better than anyone. Just like Ana, until before the accident.

"Yes, mom." I say in a low voice, unable to hide the disappointment lingering through.

"Oh, Christian, just give her some time. Anyway, she fell unconscious due to the stress of the news."

"WHAT?" It is out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Calm down, honey. She woke up a few hours later."

"How is she now?"

"She is fine. Ray stayed with her through the night. He didn't mention anything else to her about her life, in order to prevent any other stress attacks. She cried a lot initially. It is understandable, she has lost everything that is a part of her life. But she is better now. She is sleeping right now."

I am still trying to process everything.

Learning just the mere basics of her life caused her to fall unconscious, what will happen when she learns of everything else? What will happen when she meets me? When she learns of Teddy? When she learns of our unborn child that is within her right now?

"She wants to see you."

WHAT? She wants to meet me?

My heart is unable to stop itself from jumping with joy.

"Are you serious?" Please tell me you, I wouldn't be able to handle such a terrible and cruel joke.

"Yes. She does. When can you get here?"

"I am leaving right now." I say hurriedly, unable to hide the excitement in my voice, while rushing to the door.

"Stop right there, young man." Her stern voice stops me in my tracks. "What are you wearing?" Mom asks.

I look down at myself, "A tank top and sweats." I say with a sigh.

"Now, go take a shower, shave your face, you haven't done in a week now, and wear some nice clothes. Get my grandson ready for his day with Aunt Kate and Uncle Elly, drop him at their house and then come here. You understand?"

"Yes mother." I say chastised.

"Good." I hear the smile in her voice.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Christian." Just as I am about to hang up, "And Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Everything will work out for the better son." She says and hangs up.

I hope so, Mom. I hope we can go back to how we were.

I get shaved, showered and clothed in record time. And do the same for Teddy. He gets extremely excited when I tell him that we are going to Uncle Elly's house.

As soon as Taylor stops the car, he starts wiggling in his car seat. I get him out and he rushes to the door as a four month pregnant Kate opens the door.

Teddy hugs her real fast and runs in to find his second best buddy, Elliot.

"Hi, Christian." Kate says with a sad smile.

"Hey Kate."

"Grace called to let me know about Ana." She says, while coming to hug me. "She will be alright. She has to remember. You are too big a catch for her to just forget about you. And she also has Teddy. She won't be able to stay strange for too long. You are an amazing husband and father, and I don't say this often enough for my own ego issues, but you really are. She will see, and when she does she will be right back."

Wow... Listening to Kate and her admission leaves me shocked. I think I have only heard her say good things about me twice me before and believe me, I have counted.

"I hope so, Kate." I say hugging her back.

"I will stop by later tonight to see her." Kate informs me. "She will be alright, She has to be. We know how Ana is, she is way to stubborn to just let her life go easily." She says pulling away and smiling.

I smile back, thank her taking care of Teddy and leave for the hospital.

I don't even know when Taylor stops the car at the front of the hospital. I was just staring at nothing the entire ride.

I get out of the car and take the elevator to the floor Ana's room is on.

My mom, Ray and Carla are standing outside. Most likely, waiting for me.

Ray and Carla come over to hug me.

"She asked about you as soon as she woke up half an hour ago. Go meet her son." Ray says, rubbing my back.

She wants to see me? I cannot suppress the smile that plays on my lips. "I will, Ray. Thank you so much." I say pulling away. "For everything. These past few weeks have been tough, thank you for being there as a support system." I say turning from Ray to Carla.

"Don't mention it, son." Ray says. "Just go talk to your wife now. We will head home and give you both some time alone."

Ray and Carla take their leave.

I stand close to the door to Ana's room, but not in front of the door.

"She is extremely strong, Christian. Most people in her position wouldn't even try to pull their life together." My mom says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Mom. It's just that I am scared she won't understand why she fell for me in the first place, once she realizes how messed up I am." I say solemnly. I haven't addressed this fear of mine to anyone yet and I have been too scared to even think about it.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, you are an absolutely amazing and loving husband and father that any girl in this world would be lucky to have. Ana just doesn't remember why she fell for you, so it is time for you to show why she did. Go son. Get her back." My mom says rubbing my back.

I will try Mom. I will try.

I walk into her room, to find her looking at the vase of flowers by bed and playing with the petals. She looks like she is in deep thought. She doesn't even notice me.

I just stand there a little into the room, looking at her. Absorbing her in, after 18 days. I have waited 18 days to see her fine and well, and she looks like she is. But in reality she is anything but.

But it is okay. She is here and she wants to see me. I will be there for her, through anything.

I clear my throat, and she looks at me.

Her beautiful powder blue eyes calling to me exactly the way they did two and half years ago when I first saw them.

Just like that, time seems to stand still as we just look into each other's eyes.

After what seems like forever, I manage to say a meek "Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

A POV

Dad and Mom left few minutes ago saying that Christian will be here soon. I am not exactly sure how I feel about that yet. How am I supposed to feel? I mean, I am married to someone who I have seen only once so far.

Well, at least that is what it feels like.

Is it wrong that I don't feel anything towards him at the moment except sympathy maybe? I have no recollection of him except his face, his name and perhaps that he was the first person I saw as soon as I woke up.

I am supposed to feel at least something for a man who has been my husband for... Hell, I don't even know how long I have been married to him. I don't know how I met him, how our relationship started, how our relationship was, how we ended up married. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Surely that counts for at least some reason why I have no emotions attached to him.

Oh, how much I want this all to be just a terrible nightmare so I can wake up and go about my Christmas rituals with Ray.

But unfortunately it is not, I have fallen asleep and woken up to this entire mess again.

I don't feel anything towards the idea of Christian, I don't feel anything towards him except this really bizarre idea that he is my husband.

Can I just forget this whole thing and go back to Ray's after this? Is it okay if I am that conceited? Because I am seriously REALLY considering this right now.

Suddenly, I hear a throat clear; I look towards the direction of the sound.

There he is... My husband.

My eyes are immediately drawn to his intense grey orbs. They are provably the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen.

I don't know how but they seem to be calling to me in some weird way. I just cannot stop looking at them, and I just want to be lost in them. In one way, I feel like he is doing the same thing.

"Hi." He says in a low voice, pulling me out of the depths of his eyes.

I manage a meager "Hello" not knowing what else to say.

He walks to my bedside. "How are you feeling?" He asks with sincere concern in his eyes.

"Sore, confused..." I try for honesty "… overwhelmed."

He gives me a assuring smile, "That is understandable." He just looks at me for a few long moments and finally says, "I am guessing the overwhelmed part is because of me" with a sadness in his eyes.

I don't know what to say.

He just stays quite. It gives me a chance to properly look at him. From what I was able to pull out before about him, he is so much more than that. Clear face, chiseled jaw, unruly copper hair, and a hint of tan on his skin. I can see the veins in his arms as they travel from his biceps to his hands. They are HOT. I study his features carefully, looking at him brings me back to one question over and over again.

HOW?

HOW THE HELL DID I LAND THIS ADONIS LIKE SPECIMEN OF MANKIND AS MY HUSBAND?

I am distracted by the voice of the nurse, "Mrs. Grey, Good Morning."

Ahh... There is that name again. The reminder that I am married.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." She says addressing my husband. Gosh, it feels weird to think of him as that.

He gives her a small smile and turns his attention back to me.

"Mrs. Grey, I have brought your breakfast for you. Dr. Grace said that you preferred to eat yogurt with fruit for breakfast."

At least my meal preferences haven't changed since I last remember life.

The nurse adjusts the recliner in the bed so that I am sitting up right. She puts the little table in front of me, setting three cups of peach and berry yogurt in front of me. She puts the spoon next to it and I try my best to pick it up with my right hand since my left elbow is in a cast. I must remember to ask the doctor how long it will stay in a cast.

I try my best to lift my right arm to the table and the spoon, but I can't go past about three fourths of the little table.

"Wait." I hear Christian's deep voice. "Let me help you."

He pulls a chair and sits next me. He picks up the spoon and stirs the contents of the yogurt cup. He scoops out a spoonful and brings it to my lips. He looks intently at me. His eyes, hopeful... for what?

I open my mouth and eat the offered yogurt.

Our eyes never leave the other's. There are no words exchanged, we just bask in this awkward silence, no one knowing what to say.

I go through two of the yogurt cups, and he starts on the third one. I manage to eat two spoons of the third cup before I feel like if I eat any more, I would puke.

"I can't have any more." I say looking at him.

"Ana, please, you need to eat. You are shrinking in front of me. Please." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"No more.. please. I have eaten enough, I can't anymore. Please." I push.

He opens his mouth to say something but the words don't come out. He closes it, probably deciding against. "Fine, I won't push further. I know that once you decide to do something, you are too stubborn to budge."

Really? I am stubborn? I should be offended but I am too tired to argue in my defense. Besides, I am not sure what would be a good comeback. And I don't exactly know much about Christian's personality anyway, so I should stick to safe conversations for now.

"What are you thinking?" I turn to Christian's voice. I realize that he has cleared up everything and put everything in its place. Wow.. he sure works fast.

What do I say to him?

"Thank you for feeding me." And I am thankful for it. If it weren't for him, some stranger would have had to do it. Well, he is stranger too but not technically.

"It was my pleasure." He says with a genuine smile.

Gosh! That is a REALLY beautiful smile.

Get out of it Ana! You don't even know him.. stop drooling over his smile!

I could ask him about all my questions. But where do I start?

"Tell me something."

He sits on the chair again, "What would you like me to tell you?"

"Something." I don't know what exactly I am looking for. "Anything."

He gives me a small smile. "Well, Can you give me a little to work with here? I am not sure what you are looking for." He looks sincere.

As I said, I am NOT sure. Well, I guess I could start at the basics.

"Tell me the basics." I say like an idiot.

He ponders for a bit. "We met when Kate got the flu. She was supposed to interview me, but since she got sick, she signed you up. You came to interview me for the WSU newspaper and I was taken by you." He says with a smile that I can only describe to be reverential. "So, after you left, I pulled a few strings and learnt that you worked at Clayton's. I showed up there a few days later. I took you out for coffee the next morning. But you didn't have coffee, you had tea. English Breakfast Tea. We had our first date about a week later. You were the first girl I introduced to my parents. After the dinner at my parents, you went to go see your mother in Georgia. I followed you there and we chased the dawn together. You said that I intimidated you, but there never was a time I felt like I did. You argued with me, stood up to me, made me angry beyond my wits, made me see that there is more to the world than just the companies and the money, you made me question why I was always surrounded by paleness and no colors."

I don't know what to say. His hands brush mine, and I feel a current that I never have before. I am dumbfounded by this.

"You made me fall in love, feel emotions that I wanted to stay away from, awakened parts of me I didn't know existed. You made me from a empty hearted bastard that didn't give shit about anyone to someone who cared about other's feelings and emotions."

I look at his eyes and they are glittering. All I see in them is honesty. And it pains me in a way. I see all these emotions in his eyes that I cannot reciprocate for him in any way. I feel so terrible for him, but no matter how much I want, I cannot feel anything for him except sorry. Sorry that I cannot do anything for him.

I guess my discomfort to this conversation must be evident on my face because he realizes it. He changes his facial expression in a second. "Anyways, we can talk about this later. Kate is going to come to visit you soon."

Kate!

"Kate is visiting? Where is she?" I cannot contain the excitement in my voice.

He gives me a smile, "Yes, she is. She has been waiting to see you for so long." His smile shrinks, "Ana, Kate is married to my brother. She is sister-in-law."

What? Kate is married? How did I miss that?

You missed your own wedding, idiot!

"Oh" is all that escapes my mouth.

What all did I miss?

Christian takes my hand, and there it is again. The zing. "Ana, it is okay. Don't stress yourself over this. The doctors here are really great. You will be treated with the best treatment."

His words are supposed to be reassuring but I just don't feel it.

"Mrs. Grey, how are you today?" Dr. Byron comes into the room.

"I am doing better." I say with little conviction of it. It is okay to lie to the doctor. I think of Kate's advice from, now, years ago.

"That's good to hear. We have scheduled three sessions of physical therapy for you so the atrophy in your muscles will vain. And also, you have a few scans you need to go through so we can figure out the best treatment plan." He says smiling. He turns to Christian. "Mr. Grey, Can I speak to you outside please?"

Christian looks at him and its like they are communicating telepathically and through their eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Byron. I will join you in a bit."

Dr. Byron nods at him and leaves.

"I will go talk to him. Kate will be here soon, probably before I make it back." He squeezes my hand. He stands holding my hand; he looks hesitant for a moment. He kisses my hand, whispers "I love you" before putting my hand down and leaves turning on his heal.

And I am left suspended in time. Nothing he said came as a shock; all his gestures, all his looks, the way he cared for me, the way he spoke about us, they all pointed towards the clear sign that he felt something strong towards me. Maybe I knew he loved me. But his vocalization of it, leaves me vulnerable.

C POV

Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I have done nothing but confuse and scare her further. I know it. I don't want to pressure her any further than she already is. She looked so overwhelmed when I spoke to her about the basics of our relationship. I didn't want to do so... but I couldn't control myself. It is almost like I was trying to force her into remembering me... Remembering Teddy... Remembering US.

I walk into Dr. Byron's office. "Dr. Byron, you wanted to talk to me." The way he looked towards me in Ana's room, I had an inkling as to where this was going to go.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I wanted to talk to you about Anastasia."

I figured... "What is it Doctor?" I like Dr. Byron, I do. But there are times when he tends to beat around the bush a bit too much for my liking.

"Anastasia fainted after she learnt of her marriage last night. I am sure your mother informed you of it?"

"Yes, she did." I respond.

"Well, you must realize that any type of mental stress isn't good for her. So, I suggest you inform her of her life in little doses. Too much information will affect her in a negative way. Try not to do or say anything that will scare her or be too much for her to handle."

Okay... seems easy enough.. I think.

"What about her treatment?" I ask

"Well, this is a case of amnesia, Mr. Grey. Each case is different. Some patients are able to gain their memories back, in fragments or entirely. While some are unable to do. Ever."

Is he saying that there is a chance Ana may not regain her memory EVER?

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say that the scans we will perform on her tomorrow will point us in a direction, yet we may not be one hundred percent sure. We have to go by her reactions to parts of her life and also see if she gets any flashbacks. Mr. Grey, we must try to ensure that she does get flashbacks. They can be triggered by little things or significant things about the lost memories. So, try to expose her to things about her life. Yet, please ensure it is not too overwhelming that it causes her to faint or it may even get as bad a seizures."

I am trying to absorb all this information.

"I... Okay, I understand, I think." I say meagerly.

"Mr. Grey, you can always ask your mother for assistance if you are ever lost." Mom, of course, she will always be there to help. She always has been.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else." He pauses, "I spoke to Dr. Green regarding what happened yesterday. She said that any stress means complications for the baby as well."

WHAT?

"We were able to do a scan yesterday while Mrs. Grey was unconscious. The baby is alright as of now. But it wasn't a specific scan that Dr. Green would like. It was just a basic test to ensure whether it was able to sustain the episode." Our baby could have died because of this? "Dr. Green said that your wife will complete 12 weeks next week, also the first trimester. She would like a full ultrasound and blood tests to ensure that everything is going alright. But for the complete tests to happen, Ana must know she is pregnant. So, I rest this job upon your hands to tell her as soon as it is possible. As of right now she is taking the necessary vitamins along with the doses of her other medicine."

I have to tell her she is pregnant. Okay, I can do this.

No, you can't.

I have to.

But you saw how uncomfortable she got when you just telling her of the little things of your relationship and how uncomfortable she got at JUST THAT? How will she possibly handle being pregnant with your child?

"Okay" is all I am able say before taking my leave from Dr. Byron.

Well, I have no option but to do this. This concerns the well-being of my unborn child. How exactly do you tell your wife she is pregnant? Shouldn't this be the other way around?

Gosh, I guess I will have to talk to my mom about this. She will know what to do, she always does.

I feel my phone buzz in my pockets.

Ros

"Hello."

"Oh, Christian, I am so glad I caught you." She breathes a sigh of relief. "Before I even start, how is Ana?"

"Uh.. She regained consciousness yesterday. But she has suffered amnesia, so she has lost about three years of her memory." I tell her the truth, Ros is one person who I would consider to be a friend, other than John and Taylor. "She woke up thinking it was a few days before Christmas in 2010." I say with a strained voice, trying not to choke up.

No matter how much I try, I still can't come to grips with the fact that she can't remember me. That to her I am a stranger. I AM A STRANGER. I am probably the one person who knows her better than ANYONE.

"Oh, Christian! I am so sorry." Ros says in a sad voice. She is the only other woman that I am okay with being around and over the years, her and Anastasia have become good friends. I mean, I know that they probably only talk about me and maybe Gwen at times, but I am sure I am the main focus. Because these two women get to see two different side of me at the same time. Ros is the only woman who has seen the true family guy I have become since our marriage, while Ana has always been aware of the cut throat businessman I am, even my mom doesn't know some of the things I am up to at work. "What did the doctors say?"

"They said that they need to do some scans and her reactions to the information about her life in order to gauge the best treatment option." I inform her. I am tired of talking about the mess that my life is in right now, so I shift the topic of conversation. "Why did you call?"

"Oh.. I got a call from that IT company in Ireland. They looked through our offer and they want to meet up for negotiations. I told them that you cannot go to Ireland due to personal obligations, but I cannot go there either since I am dealing with the labor union issues in South Africa. So, they agreed to come here in three days. Christian, you know how profitable this company can be for us, you need to be here for the negotiation meetings."

I realize that since the accident I have paid ZERO attention to my company. Thanks to Ros and her brilliant team, I haven't had much to worry about. But I still need to make sure I start working now. Because it is still my company and my neglect will only prove to hurt me. I mean, Ana is on the mend now, at least I hope. I can deal with everything on both home and work front. I have done it before, I can certainly do it now. Besides, Ana won't be in the hospital any longer than a week now. I will have to go back to work at some point.

"That is fine, Ros. I will be there. Can you send me all the paperwork regarding the merge so I can fully understand what the proceedings are so far. And email me all the updates that I have missed during my absence." I say in my CEO tone.

"Sure, Boss." I can hear her smile. "Christian, take care of yourself, Ana and my future boss T, okay?" I hear the concern in her voice. That's Ros for you, she may appear all strong and cruel in the business world, yet she is still a soft mother goose.

"Yes, Ros. Thank You."

"Update me on Ana's condition periodically. Gwen has been asking me about her for a while now. I know how you are regarding her, Christian. She will get better soon." She says reassuringly.

"I will."

"I will see you tomorrow. Bye Christian."

"Bye Ros. And Ros?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything." I hang up. I feel like I don't thank that woman enough. In a way she is like an older sister to me. Taking care of all my problems and guiding me through difficulties, even if they are in the work world.

I go to Ana's room to find Kate and Ana talking about something. The conversation stops as soon as I enter.

Ana looks towards me, her eyes red. She has been crying. It pains me that I can't comfort her in any way.

Kate turns to look at me, "Oh, Christian, Hi. How are you?"

"I am fine." I say trying to actually be fine, but failing horribly.

Kate must understand my emotion, because she looks at me sympathetic nod.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I ask, hoping that the question would seem like a casual one.

"Uh.." Kate stutters. "We were just talking about graduation. I was just telling Ana how she didn't miss it, in fact how you were there."

Sure, Kate, I believe you. NOT. Kate never stutters.

"You.. You were at our graduation?" Ana says with her eyes wide with shock. Further proving to me that they indeed weren't talking about graduation.

"Yes, I was." I answer coolly. Kate, you are going to tell me what you were talking about.

"Of course he was. Not only was he your boyfriend, he was also the one giving us our diplomas. Without him, we couldn't have graduated, technically." Kate butts in with her explanation.

"You handed me my diploma?" Ana says shocked further.

"Yes, I did. I was the guest of honor that year. In fact, you came to interview me for the graduation issue of the WSU newspaper." I inform her.

"Oh" is all she says.

I pull out my phone, and go through the albums in my picture gallery. After scrolling across twenty albums, ranging from our wedding to Teddy's Christmas pictures, I finally land on one that doesn't have a name, just a month and year. May 2011.

I find the picture of me and Ana taken at the graduation which was published in the newspaper labeling her as a "friend."

"Here, this is a picture of us at your graduation." I say extending my arm so that the screen is in front of her. She looks at it for a few moments, "It was the first picture of us together." She continues looking at it, and I can see the tears starting to brim her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I will try to update more often than I currently am. I am loving all the reviews so far. Thank you so much for the support and encouragement. Keep the reviews coming to let me know what you feel about the story so I can make it better. Let me know if certain parts too overbearing or weird. This is my first time writing anything, so I would really appreciate feedback on things that I could improve on. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... Happy Reading!**

A POV

Christian's "I love you" left me overwhelmed. How am I supposed to deal with this? The mess that my life that my life has become after the accident, assuming that everything was perfectly fine before the accident. Maybe it was. Maybe I was happily married to Christian with no care in the world. But now I am left with nothing but questions. I am so petrified of this. How am I supposed to deal with the fact that I have lost three years of my life and now am married to a beautiful man who says he lives and his actions convey that he does but I feel NOTHING towards him except maybe sympathy that he is left to deal with this situation? I don't know anything about him, let me rephrase that, Don't REMEMBER anything about him.

Geez, what has my life become? Can't I just go back to how I think my life should be? I am so tired of this already and it hasn't even been two full days since I woke up.

"Ana!" I hear a voice and look towards it.

KATE!

She runs to me and hugs me before I am even able to process anything.

"Oh my god Ana! How are you? Do you have any idea how worried we have all been?" She says with tears streaming down her eyes, and I am not able to control myself either.

No, Kate I don't know. Hell, I don't even know everyone who you are including in your WE. My subconscious tuts being her usual annoying self.

We stay like this, hugging and crying simultaneously for I don't even know how long before Kate pulls away.

"Oh, sweetie, I missed you." She says sobbing.

"I missed you too, Kate." She steps back and pulls the chair.

Oh my God!

That's when I see it. Her belly, she is pregnant.

"Kate!" I say the excitement clear in my voice.

"I know." She says looking down, reverentially. "Didn't think I could be the type to settle down, did you?"

And I lose it again. What all did I miss?

"Oh, Kate... I have missed so much!" I say

"But you haven't missed it. You were there for all of it." She says rubbing my back. "You were there for all of it, you just don't remember it. Don't worry, it will all come back, the doctors say it will."

"But..." I can't continue on.

"It will. Just don't question it."

"I just have missed everything, technically." I argue. Gosh, why am I crying so much.

"Well, we will just have to fill in the gaps for you." She says pulling away again and smiling. "What do you want to know?"

"The one thing I want to know is who finally managed to tie Katherine Kavanagh down." I say laughing. I just want to lighten the mood.

"Well, his name is Elliot. He is the most amazing guy ever." She says, blushing.

"Well, he managed to get the wild Kate to blush talking about him." I say, happy for my friend.

"Well, he is that wonderful that talking about him just does it to me. And what is amazing that the man you seem to blush about every time you speak of him is my man's brother. WE ARE SISTERS!" She says excitedly. "Well, even if in-laws, but still SISTERS!" She squeals.

There it is again, the not so subtle reminder of my husband. Of my marriage. Of a life I have no recollection of.

The change in my face must be evident... "Hey, its going to be alright."

"How will it, Kate? I missed half of senior year, I missed graduation. I missed my first real relationship. I missed meeting the guy of my life. I am married, for God's sakes! And I don't know anything about the man who is wearing a wedding ring that I put there. I don't know how we met, how our first date was, how he proposed to me, how we got married, when we got married, nothing! Hell, I don't even the man's middle name!" I say in the loudest voice I can manage.

THAT felt good.. I finally got it out!

Kate looks stunned at my outburst. Hell, I am too. It sure does feel good to let it all out.

There is a moment of silence before she finally speaks.

"It will all come back to you. I promise. I know all of this must be overwhelming for you, I understand. A lot has changed in your life since you remember. I get it, I do. But you will just have to wait, until it all comes back." She says. "No one likes to see you going through this. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you. For Christian too. The past few weeks have been hell for that man. Anyway, just be patient. That is all I can say for now." She says choking back a sob.

I really don't know how I can be. I guess I will just have to find my way through this with questions.

"Tell me something." I say.

"Tell you what?" She counters.

"Um..." What do I want to know? "Tell me about my life."

"Well, you are married to Christian. Christian Trevelyan Grey. And he doesn't have a middle name, by the way. Just his last name, Trevelyan Grey."

"Why does he have two last names?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, when he was adopted, he was given his mother, Grace's, last name. A combination of her maiden and married name, Trevelyan Grey."

"He was adopted?"

"Yes, he was. Christian was adopted at the age of four. He has an older brother, who was adopted too, Elliot. He is my husband. They have a younger sister, Mia, who was adopted when Christian was 6." She finishes off.

"So they were all adopted?" I ask.

"Yes. You have met Grace, haven't you?" She asks

"Yes, I have. In fact, she was the one who told me about my accident and Christian." I say, remembering last night when she was consoling Christian after I woke up.

"She is an amazing doctor and her team will take great care of you." She says, looking at me lovingly. "Can I tell you something?" Her eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"I should tell you that I have you and alcohol to thank for meeting Elliot." She says smiling.

"Why?"

"Well, you got drunk the night after our last final and Christian came to check on you. Elliot tagged along with him, and while Christian went outside to look for you, Elliot started flirting with me." She says winking.

"I was drunk? And Christian came looking for me?" I say wondering.

"Yes, you were majorly drunk. You drunk dialed him and he got so worried that he tracked your phone to find out which bar you were in. He came looking for you and you puked all over his shoes and a patch of azaleas out the back of the bar." She says laughing.

OH MY GOD! I puked on his shoes?!

"Really? And he still went out with me?" I say, disgusted at myself.

"Yes, he did. He tends to do things outside of the norm at times." She says smiling.

Finals... I missed them. I missed my final semester of college. My graduation. My degree that I had worked so hard for.

"Kate.. I missed graduation." I say, unable to hide the disappointment in my tone.

Her eyes soften, "No, honey. As I said, you just don't remember it."

"I just want to cry, Kate." I say, before the tears start streaming down again.

"Let it out." She says, hugging me again.

I feel like a horrible person, but I just really want to cry. I have lost everything. I continue crying fro I don't know how long, wondering how much water my body has to waste in tears. Once, the tank seems to have emptied, I start dry heaving. Kate pulls away and puts a glass of water to my lips.

"It will be alright soon. It will be." She says.

I have no idea how many times I have been reassured since the small amount of time I have woken up.

"I don't know if it will, Kate." I say, my voice cracking and straining. "I really don't know." I pause, then continue. "I just really hope, in a way, that this is all some really deranged nightmare and I will wake up and go back to living the life I remember. I see all of this, and I can't help but feel like I am a stranger to everyone, to my own life. I really just want to go back home, to Ray, to WSU, to study, to you and the way we lived with the only care in the world being our finals and rent payments."

Just then, Christian walks in. I look at him, his hair is messed up. He looks tense.

He looks at me with pain in his eyes.

Kate turns to look at him, noticing me staring at him.

"Oh, Christian, Hi! How are you?" She asks him.

"I am fine." He answers, his voice giving him away due to the strained voice.

They look at each other for a moment, not talking, just communicating through their eyes.

Geez, why is everyone doing that? I am right here. I know all this silent conversation is about me. It is like they are talking about something they are too scared to share.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Christian asks.

Well, I was just talking about how I don't think my life will go back to normal since I have no idea who you really are and how I am married to you. How I really don't know you and can't imagine living with you.

"Uh.." Kate stutters. "We were just talking about graduation. I was just telling Ana how she didn't miss it, in fact how you were there."

Wait, he was at my graduation?

"You.. You were at our graduation?" I ask, the shock clearly evident in my voice.

"Yes, I was." He says.

"Of course he was. Not only was he your boyfriend, he was also the one giving us our diplomas. Without him, we couldn't have graduated, technically." Kate explains.

What?

"You handed me my diploma?"

"Yes, I did. I was the guest of honor that year. In fact, you came to interview me for the graduation issue of the WSU newspaper."

"Oh" is all I can manage. He did mention something about an interview for the newspaper.

Christian pulls out his phone and scrolls through it for a few moments before extending his arm so I can look in.

"Here, this is a picture of us at your graduation." He says.

I am wearing Kate's gray halter dress. Christian is wearing a dark gray suit, white shirt and a silver gray tie.I must say he is twice as dashing in a suit than what he is wearing now. He looks confident and well in his comfort zone, while I less so. His arm is around my waist.

"It was the first picture of us together." His voice cracks a bit, this picture is supposed to hold meaning for me. My relationship with him. It is quite evident that it does to him, just by his voice. But it doesn't for me. I cannot seem to pull anything out of my mind about this. I feel so miserable for him, he has to deal with me being like this. But I feel worse for myself, I have lost so much and I cannot even do anything about it.

I know I am the verge of tears again, but I cannot help but wonder how to make this better. What would make this better?

"Ana, please don't cry." Christian says to me.

Everyone keeps saying that to me, but I cannot help it. How am I not supposed to cry? Is there for you just kill all these emotions I am feeling?

I blink my eyes multiple times in order to prevent myself from crying. Honestly, I am tired of it. I don't ever remember crying so much.

I look at Christian. He is barely holding it together too, I feel so bad for him. I do. But I can't do anything about it.

"Can I go to sleep?" I ask timidly. I can't talk to anyone anymore. I know if I do, I will cry again. And I am tired of it. Honestly, exhausted. I have realized that crying is extremely mentally exhausting.

"Yes, of course. You must be tired." Christian says, regaining the composure of his voice. He moves towards me, trying to pull the blanket higher on me, but stops himself before doing so. He fists his hands and then moves towards the back of the bed to adjust the reclining. After I am lying completely flat on the bed, he moves back to his original spot.

"I should leave. I have to stop by to drop the bag of clothes at the local shelter and pick up food for Ell and I." She says picking up her purse. "I will stop by tomorrow after work. Okay?" She asks me.

"Okay." I say timidly.

She turns to Christian. "Can I talk to you about something outside?" She pauses and looks towards me, smiling. "Elliot wanted me to talk to you about something" turning back to him.

Christian looks at her for a moment, "Sure." He looks at me, "I will be back in a moment."

"Bye, Ana! I will see you tomorrow." She says smiling, before turning to walk out with Christian.

C POV

I follow Kate out of Ana's room. I really don't think Elliot said anything to her about talking to me.

She turns to me, "Ana is shook up regarding everything she has forgotten. She was going on and on about every important event of her life that she has missed." She says with sadness in her eyes. "She has cried a lot regarding everything, she is in an extremely vulnerable state at the moment. I can't even tell what will set her off."

Her words are tearing me apart. I can't help Ana at all with this. I can't control this in any way, which is making me hate the situation much more.

"Talk to her. Tell her stuff, about you, about your life, about your marriage." She tells me.

"Telling her stuff about our life would include telling her about Teddy, about her pregnancy, about everything. Kate, she fainted when she was told she was married yesterday. That put her body in stress, which put the baby in stress. How am I supposed to tell her stuff about her family when telling her stuff means putting her life in danger." I reason with her, "I would tell her everything this very minute, but I can't. Not if it means putting her in danger, putting our child in danger."

Kate gasps, "Christian, I didn't know that! I am so sorry." She says, hugging me.

"Well, don't tell her the stressful stuff. Just the little tiny details that won't prove too stressful. She feels like a stranger in her own life, Christian." She says to me.

"I don't want her to. Trust me if I could fix it, I would. If I could make her remember, I would with every ounce of my being, but I can't."

She gives me the classic Think about it for a minute Kate look, and I do.

"Okay, I will tell her little things. But I can't tell her too much stuff. I have to be careful with the information." I think about Ana's connection with Kate. "Kate, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Um... Dr. Byron said that Ana needs to get a full ultrasound and blood test done for the first trimester soon. But for that I have to tell her about the pregnancy first." She looks at me knowingly. Gosh, I hate that she has grown to know me so fucking well.

"Okay, I will be there when you tell her." She smiles sweetly. A smile that once made me want to kill her once, for the first time in a long time makes me want to hug her. So, I do. Which I am pretty sure shocks her.

"Thank you so much." I say breathing a sigh of relief that she will be there.

"Whoa there, buddy, you are supposed to be my arch enemy. We can't be exchanging hugs and pleasantry talks that aren't supposed to be jabs at each other." She says laughing.

"Okay, I got it." I say pulling away. "But seriously Kate, Thank you! For everything. For being there as a support system these past few weeks, taking care of Teddy and especially for today."

"Hey, enough with the sappy lines. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you. I truly can't." She hugs me again, despite her comment about me hugging me. Hypocrite. "You truly are an extremely strong person. And as for my Teddy bear, he is good practice for us; plus the only thing I have to worry about is feeding him, because everything else Uncle Elli takes care of." She says, winking.

I laugh at thinking of Elliot changing Teddy's diapers.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that Mia and Elliot asked if they could visit Ana tomorrow. They were so excited when they heard she woke up." She says.

"Um.. How about I ask Ana first? I really don't want to bring people in that she may not know. She is barely getting used to me, I know that. I can't bring my siblings on her too. You know?"

"I get it. Ask her. Then tell me." She says. "I have to go. I have to submit something at work for an article. I will call you later. Bye!" She says as she turns to leave.

"Bye Kate." I say.

"And Christian, update me on EVERYTHING" She says as disappears out the door.

I walk back into Ana's room.

A POV

Christian walks back in a few minutes later.

"Dr. Byron said that you will have your first brain scan tomorrow. It will be at 3 in the afternoon. I won't be here in the morning, because I have to go to work. But I will be there when you have your scan. The doctor says he will be able to figure out the best mode of treatment through your scans." He informs me. "My mom will be in to check on you in the morning."

"Okay." I say.

He looks at me for a moment, "My sister and my brother would really like to visit you. I told them that I would ask you. Do you think you will be up for meeting them tomorrow?"

Uh... Kate mentioned Elliot being really nice.

"Uh... Elliot and Mia?" I ask.

He looks surprised that I know their name.

"Kate told me their names." I say. He looks satisfied with the information, but also somewhat disappointed.

"Oh. That is good. So, do you want to see them?"

"Sure. I really want to meet Elliot. He managed to tie Kate down, so he must be quite a personality." I say smiling thinking about how Kate blushed speaking of Elliot.

Christian laughs throwing his head back.

Oh My God! His laugh sounds so carefree. He looks so beautiful.

"Yeah, he is quite the personality. I think you will like him. But I must tell you, my mom is still wondering how Kate managed to tie him down." He chuckles. "And as for Mia, I just hope you won't be too annoyed by the end of her visit."

"Why?" I ask, what's wrong with his sister?

"Let's just say that she finds a hard time controlling herself when she starts talking." He chuckles.

Oh...

"I would meet her no matter how she is." I say. People who talk a lot don't really bother me. I mean, I have Kate as my best friend.

"Okay." He says smiling. "She has been dying to meet you since she heard that you woke up." His smile contracts.

A yawn escapes my mouth.

"I should let you sleep. You must be tired." He says.

"When will they visit?" I ask.

He ponders for a moment, "Um... probably after your scan."

What will I do until 3?

"Um... if it isn't too much to ask for, can you buy me a book to read?"

He smiles, "Of course it isn't. I know how fidgety you get when you are bored. I will send you IPad in with Taylor tomorrow morning."

Taylor? Kate didn't mention anyone in the family by the name of Taylor.

"Who's Taylor?"

"Taylor is our head of security. He will be here tomorrow." He says with a small smile.

Head of Security? Why the hell do we need security?

"Why?" I ask

"Why do we need a security?" He asks. I nod.

"Well..." He pauses "We are wealthy. Very wealthy. Thus, there are people who want to hurt us for our money. So, the security is for our protection." He says.

We are wealthy? Wealthy enough for people to want to hurt us? Is that a precaution or the fact that we have been hurt before, which is why we have it now?

"Have we been hurt before?" I ask, curious.

He looks surprised at the question, "Uh... Yes."

What?

The shock must be evident on my face, "Don't worry about it. There is no need for you to. You are completely safe here." He says reassuringly.

For some reason, I want to believe him because of the look in his eyes.

"Okay. But you said head of security... does that mean there is more than one person who is our security?"

"Yes, there is more than one." He answers. "Now, my little curious George, go to sleep. You have asked enough questions for today." He chuckles.

I don't like the admonishment at all. I can ask as many questions as I want, Mister.

"Stop scrunching your face, you will end up with wrinkles." He says smiling.

That is what Kate used to tell me, all the time when I got mad.

"Okay." I say.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?" He asks..

"Didn't you just ask me to go to sleep? Now you are interrupting my sleep?" I snap.

"Well, then smart mouth, would you like the gross hospital food for dinner?" He says with a gleam in his eyes. Then his smile fades.

What happened all of a sudden?

His eyes lose their gleam and I feel like he has remembered something... that I don't remember.

I have a feeling this might get real awkward real fast, my subconscious says. And for the first time in a long time, I have to agree with her.

"Spaghetti with meatballs." I say quickly.

Christian's face recomposes quickly. "Okay. I will be here with your food when you wake up." He says with a small smile.

"Okay." I say as I close my eyes.

C POV

I order Ana's spaghetti with meatballs from her favorite restaurant and tell Reynolds to pick it up at 7:00pm. Then, I call home to check on Teddy. Gail tells me he is playing with his race track set. I asked to talk with him, but he only gave me "Uh-huh" and "No" as answers, which translates to "I have got better things to do than talk to you daddy. Like play with race cars."

While waiting for Ana to wake up from her nap, I work on my laptop. Going through the contracts and update emails from Ros seems so different. I feel so weird working, since I haven't really done much since Ana's accident. But now I need to get back in the swing of things since I have so much work I need to tend due to my absence.

Time flies by so fast that when Reynolds brings the food by at 7:30, I am surprised. I decide to talk to Dr. Byron about moving Ana from the ICU to a private room. I check on Ana before leaving.

I have to wait for a few minutes in Dr. Byron's office because he is doing his rounds. As soon as he comes in, we exchange pleasantries, before jumping right down to business. He seemed pretty easy to convince regarding moving Ana to a private room. He said he would allow for the move tomorrow morning after the brain scan. I leave his office, feeling a bit better.

I walk into the room to find Ana awake.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

She gives me a smile, "Something smells great."

I can't help the grin that forms on my face to finally see her talk about food. "I am glad. It is from your favorite restaurant, Torrisi's." I say with a smile.

However he smile disappears.

Idiot, you had to say that it was from her favorite restaurant, didn't you?

I serve the food in a plate and set up the little table on her bed. "I really hope you like it."

Since she can't feed herself, I do. It brings me joy in order to do so.

She eats the first bite, "Hmm... this is good." She says with a shy smile.

I smile in response, and feed her a few more bites.

"When did we get married?" She asks. I think of Kate's words about how she feels like a stranger in her own life. This is my chance to make her feel differently. She is giving me that chance to tell her about us.

"We got married on July 31, 2011." I say with a smile.

"Oh..." She frowns a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Um.. when did we meet?" I see where she is going with this.

"We met in early May." I tell her. "May 7, 2011, to be exact."

"We got married within two months of meeting each other?" She asks, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes." I say in short voice, which in hind sight seems really blunt. But when I offer her another bite of her spaghetti she eats without hesitation.

She is quiet for a minute, "That is awfully fast." She comments.

"Yes, most people would say so." I take a breath before continuing, "But we knew that we wanted to be together. So, it seemed pointless to wait for a few years or even months." I try to explain.

Hell, if she knew what went on the first time you asked her to marry you, she would run for the hills.

"Really?" She asks, I smile at her innocence regarding our relationship.

"Yes."

She is quiet again, I know that her gears are turning. She is thinking of more questions.

"What do you do?" She asks.

"I run a company." I say simply.

"What type of company?"

"It is primarily a telecommunications company. It is called Grey Enterprise Holdings. I am the CEO."

"Wow." She comments, making me chuckle.

It is like we are on a blind date. But only she is the one asking questions.

Well, you wouldn't need to ask any questions if you went on a blind date, Grey. You would have known all the answers to any questions due to the thorough background check you would have pulled up on the girl.

She continues eating and I feed her, knowing that there will be more questions coming my way.

"What did we do on our first date?" she asks. Her question catching me off guard.

What do I tell her? Baby, I took you to my penthouse, made you sign an NDA, showed you my BDSM playroom, discovered you were a virgin, freaked out that I had shown you my playroom when you were so innocent, and then deflowered you?

That would go REAL well Grey!

That reminds me, I really need to get rid of every thing like that from our room at home. She would freak out so bad if she discovered any of it.

You are a real messed up freak, she would find out real soon if she saw some of the things in our nightstand drawers.

But she liked them too!

Ana is looking at me waiting for answer. "Um... I took you out on my helicopter to Seattle. We went to my penthouse. We had dinner." I tell her, hoping this would satisfy her.

"That's it?" She asks.

"Uh... you stayed the night." I add sheepishly. She is quiet for a few moments.

"Wait, you own a helicopter?" She asks incredulously

I laugh at her reaction. I don't know if she chose to ignore the part about her staying the night, or she doesn't understand the implications of it.

Probably the former.

"Yes, I do." I answer

"So, you know how to fly it?" Her eyes wide.

"Yes, I do."

She is quiet again, eating her spaghetti that is fed to her.

I am starting to like this pattern. Eating, asking questions, pondering, and repeat.

"You said that we chased dawn together, earlier. What did you mean?"

"I took you gliding. On my glider. In Georgia." I answer.

"So, you met my mom then as well?" she asks.

"Yes, I did. I... I surprised you. You went to visit your mom for a few days and I missed you." I choose to leave out the part that led to me going to see her.

She is quiet again. She is just looking down, and I know she is processing everything. She has her thinking face on.

Luckily, while thinking, she continues to eat and finishes her food. I clean the table and set her bed back to its original position. Just as I finish putting everything back, my phone rings.

Gail

I look towards Ana, who still looks deep in thought.

"Ana, I will be back." I tell her and she snaps out of her thoughts to nod at me.

"Hello." I say as I step out.

"Mr. Grey, I am sorry to bother you, but Teddy is refusing to go to bed with me." She says her voice strained.

"You don't have to apologize Gail. I am sorry he is being like this. Can I talk to him?" I ask

"Yes. Give me a minute. Teddy, can you talk to your daddy please?" I hear her speak to Teddy. I hear the phone shuffling.

"Daddy." I hear the voice my son, and I can tell he has been crying.

"Hey buddy, why are you giving Ga Ga such a hard time going to bed? Aren't you sleepy?" I ask in a gentle voice.

"No, Daddy. You." I hear the voice of my stubborn son. I feel bad for leaving him alone.

"Okay, I will be home soon, okay? I will put you to bed. Just until then, promise not to bother Ga Ga too much okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." I hear the happiness in his voice over getting what he wants.

I hear the phone shuffling again. I inform Gail that I will be home soon and to just watch Teddy until then.

I return to Ana's room. "Ana, I am going to go home now." I tell her, not wanting to leave her but I have to take care of our child at the moment. I am, in a sense, supposed to fill the role of both Mom and Dad at the moment.

"Okay." She says in a small voice.

I grab my laptop bag and go to her bed. "I will send your IPad with Taylor tomorrow. It has all your books loaded on its library so you can read whatever you want." I tell her, knowing the books will cheer her up.

"Okay" she responds in a small voice.

I know I shouldn't do this, but I really want to. I just want to feel contact with her. I kiss her forehead and her eyes close. I don't let it linger, since it might make her uncomfortable.

"Bye, Ana." I say and turn to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Guys! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. My life kept getting in the way LOL. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story.**  
**I tried to show multiple things in this chapter: Ana's feelings, Ana's warming up to Christian, and Teddy.**  
**I didn't really focus much on meeting Elliot and Mia, since I can build on that bond later. **  
**Also, A lot of you wanted her to find out about Teddy. Well, Good News! She will in the next chapter!**  
**I really hope that I did justice to this chapter.**  
**If there are certain events or things about Christian and Ana's life you want to be told to Ana by Christian or remembered through flashbacks, PM suggestions to me or add them in your reviews.**  
**Speaking of reviews, I really love them! So, please review. It helps me better my writing and encourages me to continue writing due to your warm response to this story. So please Review! :) It makes REALLY HAPPY**  
**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING**  
**Enjoy!**

C POV

Hair. There is hair in my nostrils. I open my eyes to see Teddy's head in my face and his hair sticking up in my nose making it hard for me to breathe. I turn my head only to turn back, not wanting the light of day in my eyes. I don't want to get up. Just go back to sleep, wake up only to find out that I am lying next to Ana and the past weeks have been a really bad dream.

Alas, I am not that fortunate. I pull Teddy away from my body and get up. He kicked the blanket off of him during the night. He doesn't like to have anything over him, never has. He is a handful during the winter months because he is more prone to get cold. I pull the blanket over him, and head to the bathroom.

30 minutes later when I walk out, the blanket is off again. Ugh! I swear that boy is going to be sick soon. I pull the blanket over him again and go downstairs to find Gail and Taylor in the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Gail greets me and places my coffee cup in front of me along with my omelet.

"Morning." I don't know exactly how 'good' this morning is going to be. I am going back to work and am not exactly sure what is going to be thrown at me. "Taylor, did you arrange for taking Ana's IPad to the hospital?"

"Yes, sir." He responds curtly.

"What about the pictures?" There is almost all our albums loaded on it. If she were to see through them, she would discover about Teddy. As much as I want her to find out about him and take her place back in this house and in our lives, I know that it will overwhelm her beyond anything.

"All the albums and pictures with Teddy in them are removed."

"Thank you." I say gratefully. I wouldn't have had the heart to delete them, and technically I wouldn't be deleting them since they are all loaded on my laptop and the home computer. "Gail, I will wake up Teddy after my breakfast and get him ready for his day."

"Mr. Grey, you don't have to do that. I will take care of it." She rushes.

"Gail, I know that you take really good care of Teddy. It is just that I feel bad for not being around lately. He needs to be at least me for the time being." I manage to get out. I am just torn between Ana and Teddy. And now that I am returning to work, it just cuts down the time I have for Teddy.

Gail nods with understanding and smiles sadly.

I finish my breakfast quickly and had back upstairs to my room which for the past few days has become Teddy's room as well.

A POV

I have been up for two hours now. The nurse on call brought me breakfast, but I don't really have an appetite. After about half a cup, it made me want to puke. I have a really upset stomach, I don't get why. My head injury shouldn't really affect my stomach. And the food is not exactly bad for me since I am at a hospital, the one place where they always have healthy food.

Maybe it is because of all the things that I learnt from Christian yesterday. I still cannot grasp on to the fact that I got married to him within two months of meeting him. How serious was it a relationship or how much in love were we that we couldn't wait for a few months? And the fact that I spent the night at his apartment on our first date? I don't even remember the last time I kissed a guy or even going on a date, and I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HIM? Did we...?

"How are you feeling this morning dear?" I hear Dr. Grace enter.

"Hello, Dr. Grace." I greet. "Um... I am doing alright except I have this nauseous feeling. I was barely able to eat half a cup of yogurt this morning." I tell her.

Her face freezes for a moment. "Uh... It is probably due to the medications you are on, dear. I will get the nurse to bring you something for it." She looks through my charts. "You have a scan this afternoon. I will stop by around 2:30. I will introduce you to your physical therapist and then we will head on over for the scan. How does that sound?" She smiles and hangs the clipboard back.

"Sounds good." I respond.

"Very well then. You are going to be moved from the ICU to your private room after the scan. I just wanted to inform you, so you wouldn't be surprised when you arrive in a different room."

"That's fine." I respond. Hopefully the new room will have a better window, so it doesn't feel like I am locked away in here with no access to the outside world.

"I have to head back to my rounds. I will send something for your nausea with the nurse and arrange for a light lunch so it doesn't affect your stomach further. I will see you in a few hours." She smiles and waves as she leaves.

Hmmm... I don't know what to do. I really wish I had something to do rather than just sit here. Christian said that someone named Taylor will bring my IPad over with my books.

Taylor... That brings me back to Christian's revelation about us having security and that we are wealthy. I have never heard of Christian's name during college. And I don't recall him being in any of the papers I have read, marking him to be an important figure. Also, we are important enough that we have threats which leads us to need multiple security personnel?

Gosh, all this is making my head hurt... Literally. I guess I will take a nap. There really isn't much to do around here anyway.

"Mrs. Grey." I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Mrs. Grey."

I pry my eyes open and adjust to the lighting. It is the nurse, I see her name tag, Jessica. "Hello, Mrs. Grey. I see you that you decided to take a nap. But it is time for your lunch. I brought you soup. Dr. Grey said that you were feeling nauseous this morning. Which is normal during the first few months. But I mean you would know that already due-"

Jessica is interrupted by a curt and deep voice from the doorway, "Mrs. Grey. Good afternoon."

I look toward the door to see a tall, beefy man wearing a black suit. He stands straight and his demeanor is very proper.

"Hello." I say.

He walks towards my bed, "My name is Taylor. Mr. Grey mentioned about me to you last night?"

Oh... "Yes, he did."

He smiles and nods. "I am your head of security. Mr. Grey mentioned that you would be bored around here with nothing to do. I have brought your IPad, it holds your book collections and your music." He pulls an IPad out fitted with an expensive black looking case. "The earphones for your music are in the pocket on the inside of the flap." He hands me the case clad device.

"Thank you, Taylor."

He smiles at me. "Mr. Grey said that he will be precisely at 3pm, just in time for your scan appointment. I will accompany you and Mrs. Grey to your physical therapist meeting."

"Okay."

Taylor turns to look at Nurse Jessica, "Ms. Meyer, if you could give Mrs. Grey her medicine and then join me outside. I would like to speak to you about something." He says curtly.

Jessica's eyes widen a bit. "Uh... Um, sure. Give me a minute." She hands me my medicines and helps me drink my glass of water. One thing good about today is that I seem to have some control over my hand movements, but she still helps me to ensure that I don't spill the water.

"I will see you in a few, Mrs. Grey." Jessica puts the glass back and fills it up for later.

She turns to Taylor and they both head out.

Well, this gives me a chance to explore my new companion while I am locked away in this hospital.

I open the case and the screen lights up to reveal a model airplane. I slide the arrow to reveal the applications. The background is the glider as before. I scan through the app icons, from pictures to email, from music to a folder filled with games, to finally land on book shelf icon labeled "Classics."

I tap on it to find a virtual bookshelf with all my favorite titles. Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen, Robinson Crusoe, Sula, Tale of Two Cities, Tess of D'Urberville, and SO MANY MORE.

Now, this is what I am talking about! With this in my hands, I don't mind being at the hospital for an extra 10 days.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, we should get some food in that belly of yours." Jessica says, standing by the table next to my bed. When did she come in? I guess I have been so excited looking through my book collection that I didn't pay attention to anything happening around me.

Jessica sets up the table for my bed and puts the bowl of chicken soup on it. I pick up my spoon and dig in. The hunger for food and excitement to return to my books making me eat real fast. I finish(I think) in record time and then pick up my IPad and choose to read Sula as Jessica cleans up and leaves.

In that place, where they tore the nightshade and blackberry patches from their roots to make room for the Medallion City Golf Course, there was once a neighborhood. It stood in the hills above the valley town of Medallion and spread all the way to the river...

I am pulled out of the amazing story by the sound of Dr. Grace's heels tapping on the floor of my room.

"Hello, dear." She smiles a big one.

"Hey, Dr. Grace." I respond with a smile too.

"I see that you have found your IPad to poke your head in again." She shakes her head.

So, I read a lot? That is a good thing. At least my love for reading hasn't diminished in the past three years. "Do I do it a lot?"

"Yes, you do. In fact, you usually carry that thing around with you so if you ever get bored, you can just pull out a good book and relax." She says smiling.

"Oh... That sounds a lot like me. I don't really like to be bored." I nod and smile widely at her.

"I know you don't. In fact, you get really fidgety when you are bored. I remember, you kept on bugging Christian on the way to Montana last Christmas when you forgot the IPad on the foyer table at your house. He refused to delay the flight for a trip back to your house and the entire flight, you kept on interrupting his work with "Are we there yet?" to get back at him. He got so frustrated with it and it was so funny..." She stops her recollection and the smile that had been playing on her lips the entire time contracts.

I don't remember it. That sounds so much fun and something like I would do, but I have no damn recollection of it. Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

I realize that my own smile has now been reduced down to nothing.

"Oh.. look at the time, we better head on over to your physical therapist, Dr. Celli's office to introduce you two." Grace says in a cheery voice again, trying to diffuse the grimness in the room.

She calls Taylor over who brings me a wheel chair. A nurse comes to assist Grace into helping me into it.

"Well, Ana it is time for you to say good bye to this room. You will be moving to your new room after we are done meeting with Dr. Byron."

I smile, "I hope that it will have a bigger window and will not feel as glum." I say honestly.

"Well, I certainly hope so too." Grace says winking at me.

We head out and make our way to Dr. Celli's office. Dr. Celli is a young and pretty Native American doctor with just the most beautiful fish tail braid ever. She is very nice and polite; I like her instantly. She does a few tests on me to check my reflexes and deems that since I wasn't in a coma for a long time, I would only need to be in a therapy for two-hour long sessions everyday for 5 days. She helps me stand for a bit too. We bid each other parting pleasantries and Grace and Taylor wheel me down to Dr. Byron's office, apparently the scan room is two rooms from his office.

We enter his office, and Dr. Byron is sitting at his desk with someone else. Dr. Byron sees me, "Ah.. Mrs. Grey. We had sat down to talk about your scan."

And the person sitting with him turns. Oh... It is Christian. He is hard to recognize when his back is facing me. He smiles a wide smile. Oh... that is a beautiful smile. I had forgotten about his devastating good looks. He stands and he is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and maroon tie. And he absolutely divine... How did I manage to snag someone like him? He walks towards me.

"Hello, Ana. How are you feeling?" He says crouching down to my level.

"I am doing better." I respond. "Thank you for the IPad. It made spending time so much easier and helped me forget all about my upset stomach." I say genuinely grateful.

He frowns a bit, "You had an upset stomach?"

"Yes, I was feeling a bit nauseous this morning." I respond.

His eyes widen a bit and fly towards Grace. A few moments later they come back to rest on me. "Well, I am glad you are feeling better. And your very welcome." He smiles. "Let's go get the scan in."

C POV

After Ana's scan, I wheel her to her new room with Taylor while my mom returns to work due to an emergency with one of her patients.

Taylor told me about how a nurse named Jessica who was tending to Ana this morning carelessly almost mentioned how her nausea was due to her pregnancy and that she would know about morning sickness due to Teddy and already being pregnant once. Geez, that would have gone well. Taylor said that he had already taken care of the situation and also of Nurse Jessica, so I don't need to worry about it.

We walk into the room and I see that it already has three bouquets on the side table. I know EXACTLY where they came from.

"They are beautiful." Ana says looking at them too. I put her wheelchair in the middle of the room and she looks around. It is the same room that she stayed in after she gave birth to Teddy. So, this room holds sentimental value for me and for her too, even if she can't remember it. The walls are a light yellow and there is huge full window on the side. I know Ana hates being locked away in a room with no contact with the outside.

"How do you like it?" I ask, hopefully she likes it.

"It is really great. I wanted a window in my new room. Did Grace tell you about it?" She giggles.

Ahhh... I have been dying to hear that sound.

"Christian?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"Did Dr. Grace tell you that I have been complaining about not having a big window in the ICU?" She asks.

"No." I answer honestly.

"Oh... So you knew that this is what I would want? On your own?" She asks, her brows furrowing.

"Yes. I know that you don't like to be in the hospital very well and you find that you are unable to do anything when you are bored except fidget."

She gives me a small smile. I know that she feels weird that I know that about her, her eyes give away her uncomforting. "Um... Who sent these?" She says looking at the flowers.

"Well, I am pretty sure that the big one with the assortment of hydrangeas and peonies is from my sister, Mia. The one with the daffodils is probably from Elliot and Kate." There is another one with white roses that I had put in when I was able to acquire the room for her. These were the flowers that I had arranged for her after she came back to recovery the last time she was here. "And I sent these." I say pointing to the crystal case vase.

"They are beautiful." She says. "Where are your siblings?"

"Let's get you situated on the bed first. Because if these flowers are here, they are probably here hiding somewhere until I give them the clear to come." I say chuckling.

"Why do they need an all clear?" She asks.

"Well, Elliot is probably holding Mia back with all his might because if he wasn't, she would be charging in here." If I know my sister, I know that is exactly the situation right now.

"Oh..." She says.

I go toward her to carry her. She flinches a bit. I step back, and I can't help but feel hurt over this little thing. I haven't even properly touched her since she has woken up. She must be able to see the expression on my face, since she looks at me for a minute and gives me a subtle nod. I crouch down to her level, maintaining eye contact as I take her hands and put them around my neck. I slip a hand under her knees and on her back. I ask for her assurance before I actually lift her with my eyes, wanting her to be comfortable with this. She slowly blinks and I lift her. I feel her eyes on me the short walk to the bed from the chair. I gently put her down and she retracts her arms as soon as her legs hit the bed. She looks at me for a minute as I do her.

"Christian!" I hear a loud whisper coming from the entrance of the room. We turn our heads towards the direction.

I see Elliot's blonde hair, "Christian!" He hisses again.

I turn to Ana, "I will be back." I say and she nods, twisting her head to get a better look at the person calling me.

I walk out and Elliot grabs my arm, "Bro, how is she? Is she up to visit with me and Mia? I have been trying to hold that nut head back for about 45 minutes now, and its starting to get really annoying. She is in my car right now on strict instructions." He huffs out quickly.

"Yeah... she is up for visitors. I spoke to her yesterday and she said she would like to meet you. Apparently, Kate told her a lot of good things about you and she can't wait to meet, and I quote, 'person who managed to tie Kate down.'" I say chuckling at him.

He smiles his mega watt smile, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes, like it usually does. "How is she?" He presses after a moment.

"She is doing as well as she can given the current circumstances." I say honestly and I believe it, but I still can't help but feel pain over the situation. "She flinches every time I get close to her, Elliot. I see a somewhat of a fear in her eyes every time she look at me, like I am stranger danger." I say, my shoulder slouching and looking down.

Elliot pats and rubs my back. "I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now, Chris. I am so sorry. I can't imagine not having that connection I have with Kate, and your connection with Ana is 4 times as strong as I have ever seen. People rave to have half the bond you guys have, and to just suddenly lose it, I can't even fathom what that must feel like." He hugs me. "It will be okay. It has to be. Ana is not going to pass up someone as amazing as you. She will remember you and your love. Just be

positive and optimistic." He pulls away. "Well, lets give up this pity party for no reason. Because we are worrying for no reason. Ana will remember us and you and all your issues and then just be like why did I come back to this idiot!" He laughs.

Oh, Elliot. THAT is what I am scared of. What if she sees me with a different light and realizes that she no longer loves me. I would not be able to survive it.

"I am going to get that wreck ball out of the car and up here. Give Ana a pep talk so she is ready for the storm that is MIA GREY." He laughs and turns to the elevator.

I head back into the room to find Ana looking outside the window. "Elliot and Mia will be here soon. Elliot told me that I should warn you about Mia, though." I say smiling.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that about her? I am sure she is an amazing person." Ana says, a tinge of irritation in her voice. My always nice Ana who is unable to find fault in anyone, except maybe the ones who have hurt me.

"Well, we all love her. She is the baby of the family and the princess in the house. So, she has been spoilt a lot. She is unable to control herself at times and it tends to edge the annoying bar." I say honestly, despite the love I have for my baby sister.

"Even if she is spoilt, she may still be a nice person. And everyone has certain tendencies that make people annoyed." Ana defends her position and Mia even though she hasn't even met her.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey, I understand." I say laughing. "I always forget that you are too stubborn to listen to anything because of your headstrong mindset."

Her eyes flash annoyance and she scowls at me.

"OH MY GOD ANA!" There is the freight train that is Mia Grey.

Ana's eyes turn to saucers as she looks at my sister as Mia charges towards her like she is a bull and Ana is a red blanket. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Mia says and hugs her tightly. Ana winces a bit.

"MIA!" I can't control the stern and loud voice that escapes my lips.

Mia pulls away, "Oh.. I am so sorry." She giggles and leaves Ana dazed from the pressure of the hug.

I haven't even hugged her yet. I wish in a lot of ways that I was Mia so my overt needs of at least some physical contact would be met.

"Mia, give the girl a chance to breathe. And step aside, she needs to see the most attractive of the Grey siblings again." Elliot admonishes before continuing his light hearted signature Elliot way to impress people.

Mia steps aside with a huff and Elliot walks up to Ana's side. "Hello, malady. Pleasure to see you again after almost three weeks." He says, taking Ana's hand and kissing it.

Really Elliot? I haven't been able to do that to her. I know your intentions are to make pleasant meeting remarks but STILL!

Ana giggle, "Hello, Elliot. I have heard a lot about you." She looks towards Mia, "Hey Mia. I have heard a lot about you too." She smiles at her.

Mia squeals and hugs her again.

Oh... looks like today is going to be a lot of noise and pangs of jealousy for me.

_(Next Day)_

A POV

Mia and Elliot seemed really nice. Elliot is really funny and charming. I can TOTALLY see why Kate fell for him. Mia is really bubbly and talkative. Unfortunately, I will have to agree with Christian that she tends to talk a bit too much yet I feel that it all comes from a good place.

Seeing them made me feel a pang of pain that I have lost my memory. I have forged such amazing relationships and bonds with so many people. Meeting them made me feel like they genuinely loved and cared for me. Yet, I don't remember anything about them. For me to see them yesterday was like meeting them for the first time.

I remember the way Elliot introduced himself, about him being the most attractive of the Grey siblings. I have to admit that he is REALLY attractive and his personality is really contagious. But I will have to say that if I had to pick the most attractive person between the three of them, I would have to pick Christian. Not because he is my husband, obviously since I don't remember anything about our marriage.

Christian... I didn't really get a chance to talk to him yesterday. I felt this strange feeling that I was safe and protected when he lifted me and carried me to bed. The way he carefully put my arms around his neck and lifted me, it was like he has done this countless times before. His movements were so smooth, and being so close to him as he carried me to the bed, it gave me a chance to regard his features closely. His chiseled jawline, his 4 o'clock stubble, straight nose, and I couldn't help but notice his lips. His subtly pink lips set in a line that made his Adam's apple stand out. He is sooo attractive!

Mia and Elliot ended up staying till 9:00, for five whole hours. Spending time with them was really fun, they made laugh so hard that I don't remember laughing that hard in a long time. The entire time they were talking and making me laugh, Christian was watching me. I could see an absence and hurt in his eyes, but I couldn't do anything about it. I feel so bad for him to be dealing with me like this, but I am helpless here too. Right before Mia and Elliot left, Christian got a phone call. He left the room and came back 10 minutes later looking defeated and informing me that he will have to leave because of an emergency.

Elliot and Mia jumped right up and hugged him as he left. They whispered something to him but I was unable to hear what they said. Christian bid his farewell to me and said that he will be here in the evening to see me.

"Mrs. Grey, Dr. Grey informed me that you would like a bath." Nurse Jessica walks in.

"Yes, I haven't really has a shower or bath in what I calculate to be at least 3 weeks. And U feel gross just thinking of it." I say honestly.

"Well, lets you get you out of your bed, so we can head over to get you clean."

She helps me out of my bed. I have much more control of my movements since I had a physical therapy session this afternoon. I can walk short distances, so she just holds my arm for precaution.

I spoke to Grace about wanting to take a bath and washing my hair when she was taking me there.

This morning I felt nauseous again, I don't what type of medicines and treatment are causing me to be nauseous since I am not taking any antibiotics or eating anything but a few veggies and soup. But luckily the sick feeling didn't last long after lunch. I spent the majority of my morning and afternoon reading on my trusty IPad. I will have to say that I am glad I invested in something as good of a device as this to kill my time in a meaningful way. What is more meaningful than Classic Literature.

After my bath, I feel better about my physical appearance along with feeling a bit more relaxed since a nice hot bath usually does that for me along with most of the population.

I change into black cupcake cotton pajamas and a white V-neck t-shirt, tie my wet hair in a turban style towel. The hospital gown feels itchy and uncomfortable; thus I am glad to be in something MUCH more comfortable.

I walk out to find Christian sitting on the sofa to the side. He is typing away on his phone, lost in whatever it is.

"Hello." I say, trying to get his attention, as I walk to the bed slowly.

He jumps up and looks at me, "Oh, Hey!" He rushes towards me and holds my arm, helping me onto the bed. "My mom said that the physical therapy session went really well today."

"Uh.. yeah. I can walk short distances by myself now. But I think everyone is still scared that I might fall down, so they keep on hooking on to my arm."

His eyes widen, and he takes his hand away immediately. "Oh... sorry." He says sheepishly.

I cannot control the laughter that escapes me after looking at his chastised face, despite the fact that I wasn't chastising him.

He looks taken aback, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing.. just you looked so sheepish and like a little kid being scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, that I couldn't control it." I say still trying to control my laughter. After I have managed to put some restraint on my open mouth, "I was just merely stating an opinion, I wasn't scolding you for helping me."

"Oh" he says, nodding.

"Yes. Well, the way I look at it, is that I will need all the help I can get. I mean, I don't know anything about my life except that I am a senior in college. But clearly that is not the case, is it anymore? I just... meeting your siblings, and Kate, and you, in fact made me realize that my life is just left bereft of everything. I have clearly forged really strong friendships and bonds with people like your sister and my relationship with Kate has to have gotten deeper in three years. Also, clearly being married to you for almost three years, I have this obligation to try to find out about us. Your mom was talking about me annoying you while going to Montana yesterday, and frankly I have no idea why we were even going there. But, I hate this thing where people start talking about something and then suddenly stop because they realize that I don't remember any of it and they feel sympathy for me. I don't want their sympathy. I just really want my life back, however it was. I am just really frustrated with everything around me. I am not exactly sure about everything in my life right now. It just seems extremely new and, in a way, intimidating. Ughh... I am rambling on." I say and take a breath. "I guess, overall, all I am trying to say is that I just really need help trying to piece my life back together. I spoke to Dr. Byron when he stopped by this morning, and he said that talking about the parts I have forgotten or repeating my normal life routine before the accident will help me remember. So, I am saying is that can you help me? I mean, help me figure out the part of my life I have forgotten?"

Well, I am communicating freely for the first time to him about this entire issue, so I don't know how he is going to react to it. But, it does feel nice to tell someone about my thoughts pther than waiting aorund for Kate.

I finally look up at him to see his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He just looks at me for a minute and responds, "Of course, Ana. I want nothing more than you remember your life too. Because, selfishly enough, I kinds really want you to remember about me. So, Yes. I will help you. Or at least try my best too." He smiles, shyly.

"Thank you, Christian." I nod, appreciative of his word.

"Um... do you need help drying your hair?"

Huh? He wants to help me dry my hair? I was talking about helping me remember, not helping me do little things around, here and there.

My confusion must be painted on my face, because he smiles sheepishly and says, "It is just that I usually help you dry your hair and braid it for you."

I chuckle at his timid answer. "You do?"

He nods is head, almost proudly.

"Um.. well sure, I guess." I move up a bit on the bed. He gets up form the bench next to my bed, and kneels behind me on the bed. He pulls the turban towel out of my hair and gets another towel to dry my hair with. He starts at my roots and makes his way down my tips. His fingers are nimble and his movements almost mastered in a way. They feel soothing. This feels gooooodddd...

"Um... Ana?"

"Yes?" I say in a sing song way since I was just humming to the scalp massage that he giving me while drying my hair.

"Can you look lower or lower your head? Your head is sticking up and it will be hard to dry your hair properly that way." He says. "You know what, why don't you read your IPad? You usually do that when I dry your hair."

I do?

I shuffle the blanket on my bed to find my IPad. I turn on the app and continue reading The Tale of Two Cities as Christian continues on.

"Have I ever told you that you are really good at this?" I say

He chuckles, "Yes, multiple times. I usually dry your hair almost every time after we take a shower." He stops immediately after that.

We take showers together? You are married, you idiot! Of course, you have had sex with him and he has seen you naked... and he has to have taken showers with you... It isn't exactly unheard of for married couples to do that.. My subconscious chides.

I don't really want to have this conversation with him right now... Think, Think, Think Ana!

"Um... You said that braid my hair? You really know how to braid hair?" I say trying to change the conversation.

I can feel his finger stiffen in my hair. He doesn't respond for two minutes, did he not hear me?

"Christian?" I question

"Huh? Yes? Um... Yes, I do know how to braid hair." He answers.

"I think its cool that you know how to do that. I don't really know of any guys that know how to do it. In fact most guys I know of cannot even handle their own hair, much less a girl's whose hair is so much more complicated to deal with." I say trying to lighten the situation.

He laughs, "Really? Well, I am glad I could impress you then."

He finishes drying my hair and then braids it in a side braid, pulling it over my right shoulder. I turn my head to examine his work, as he steps off the bed. It actually is a really nice braid. Better than mine on some days.

"You did a great job." I say smiling at him.

"Thank you." He nods. "You say that you really find it hard to braid it since you can't really see the braid."

"That's true." I say. He knows all these little things about me that I find it disarming in a lot of ways. He knows so many things about me and all I know about him is that he is REALLY good looking, works a lot, and that he is my husband. And another addition to my tiny list is that he knows how to braid.

"What are you reading?" He asks.

"Tale of Two Cities." I answer

"I don't remember when you last read it. I think the last book you were reading was The Color Purple."

Oh... "I guess, I will start on that one again after I have finished this one. I don't really have much to do around here anyway."

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey." A nurse walks in. "Nurse Jessica's shift ended earlier. So, I will be around to help you until tomorrow morning. I brought you your dinner. Broccoli Cheddar Soup." She says smiling.

"Ugh... I am frankly kind of tired of soups. Can't I have something else?" I whine.

"Mrs. Grey this is better for you as a dinner choice because of the nausea you have been experiencing in the mornings. It will get better within the next week since you will be completing your first-"

"Your first step of treatment." Christian interrupts the nurse. He glares at the nurse. What did she do?

The nurse falters a bit, "Um.. yes. Here you go. Enjoy your dinner." She smiles and turns to leave.

"Excuse me?" Christian calls to her. "What is your name?" He asks his brows furrowed.

"Uh... Fiona." The nurse answers stutters.

"Thank you." He responds curtly and turns his attention back to me.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Why don't you start your meal?" He says, sitting on the stool next to my bed.

"Have you eaten?" I ask after five spoonful's.

"No.. I will eat. Don't worry." He answers.

"Where will you eat?"

"At home."

Of course, you idiot. "You know how to cook?"

He laughs. "No, Gail cooks at home. She is our housekeeper. I am not that talented in the kitchen. All I can make is coffee and maybe toast. But that is it. So, I am sorry I cannot impress you in that department." He smiles as he finishes.

"We have a housekeeper?"

His phone starts ringing.

"Yes." He says with a small smile. He looks at the phone, "In fact, it is her right now."

He slides the touchscreen to answer, "Hello." He says looking at me, and mimes eating.

I laugh at his directions and pick up another spoonful.

His smile contracts and he maintains his eye contact. "Has he eaten?"

I continue eating. His brow furrows and then he closes his eyes as if in defeat. What is wrong? "I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you Gail."

He looks at me, his eyes sorry. "I am sorry, Ana. But I will have to leave early again. I will stop by again tomorrow." He stands and picks up his bag and jacket.

"Okay. Hopefully whatever is wrong will get better." I say trying to be positive.

"I am sorry." He huffs out. He walks to me and kisses my forehead. "I will see you tomorrow." His eyes sad and pained. "Bye." He turns and he is gone.

C POV

Gail called distressed saying that Teddy will not stop crying. Thankfully she was able to convince him to eat, but he would not listen of even heading to his room without me. He only saw me for about an hour this morning.

It killed me to leave Ana, but I have to look after Teddy twice as much in her absence.

As Reynolds drives me home, I call Dr. Byron and let him know that he needs to maintain a more competent staff. I cannot believe that they has two lapses, almost telling Ana that she is pregnant. She is going to find out sooner or later. But I want to be the one telling her. Also, I need to work on doing that soon since her first trimester will be over at the beginning of next week, as per my calculations.

She is warming up to me and the conversation we had made me feel close to her again. It is like she just poured her thoughts out on to me. And I couldn't be happier about it. But I am still not sure how she will

react to her being pregnant. She tensed just at the mention of us taking a shower together and being intimate.

She changed the subject immediately to braiding like she always does. She tries change the subject every time she doesn't want to talk about it. Usually, I would tell her to suck it up and talk about it anyway since bottling up her feelings about something will cause her to have this boiling over moment that is NOT good. But I didn't push it this time because how awkward is THAT conversation!

But her subject change made me uncomfortable.

How do you tell your wife that you know how to braid hair because you used to braid women's hair so it didn't get tangled while you were fucking and beating them in a BDSM Playroom?

THAT is not a way to earn her trust again. Thinking of it, reminds me, I need to get rid of all our contraptions in the drawers and the closet of our bedroom. Heaven forbid she finds any of it when she is discharged from hospital.

Reynolds pulls up in front of my house. I jump out of the door and rush through the front door. As soon as I enter the foyer, I hear the ear piercing cry of my son coming from his room. I take off my jacket and run upstairs taking two steps at a time.

I open his room door to find his face red, tears pouring out of his eyes. He looks at me with his glassy eyes, "Daddy!" He runs to me and crouch down to catch him.

"Aww... It's okay, Teddy. I am here. Daddy's here." I see Gail look at me with tired and sad eyes. I nod at her.

"Daddy, no like Ga Ga." Teddy cries into my shoulder.

"He didn't like the fact that I made him change into his pajamas. He wanted to go outside, but since it is so cold out right now, I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"I understand, Gail. You did the right thing. Why don't you have dinner and head to bed? I am here now. I will handle Teddy now."

"Very well, Mr. Grey. If you need anything, just call. Your dinner is in the warmer." She leaves.

I carry Teddy to my room. "Hey, Teddy, why don't you help me choose my pajamas?" I say in a loud cheery voice to get him to play along with me.

I take him to our closet and set him on the island in the middle of closet. I wipe his tears with the pads of my thumbs. And kiss his pouty lips. "Why don't you help me get my watch off, I can't take it off." I pout at him. He takes my wrist and clicks the side of the metal buckles of my wrist watch and giggle triumphantly. I take off my cufflinks and hand them to him. And that is the game I play with him, taking a piece of accessory and clothing off and handing it to him, until I am left in nothing but my trousers.

"So Teddy, what pajama pants should I wear today?" I say picking him up and taking him to the cabinet. He picks out a blue and white flannel pair. I pick up a white t-shirt. I take out my wallet and hand it to him. "Can you take care of this for me?" He nods at me. I walk out, change really quick and walk back in to throw my laundry and I find Teddy looking into my wallet.

"What are you looking at?" I ask. He looks me with tears in his eyes. "Mommy..." He says and runs to me. He clutches my legs and after a few nudges I get him up to my level. He was looking into my wallet flap. It has a picture of Teddy, Ana and me in it from Ana's birthday last year. Ana is sitting with legs crossed with me and Teddy resting our heads on her lap. It is one of Ana's favorite pictures, she calls it her "My Favorite Boys" Picture. She liked it so much she expanded it and got it framed to out in her office at Grey Publishing.

"I know, Teddy. I miss her too. But she will be here soon. She said that misses you and can't wait to see you again." I feel horrible for lying to my not-even-two year old son. The truth is that his mother doesn't even know she has a child, a beautiful son that misses her terribly. "Mommy wouldn't like it if she found you crying now would she, Teddy?" I pull him away and he shakes his head. "Now, lets stop crying, so we can go to bed and then we will be a day closer to seeing Mommy, huh?" I ask.

He dejectedly nods hi head. I put my wallet and phone back in its place at the bedside table. I sit with Teddy in my lap, hugging me. I pull the comforter over us, the best I can since I am sitting. I kiss his forehead, "I love you Teddy."

"Love you Daddy." He responds in a small voice.

I wake up to my phone buzzing on the bedside table. I open my eyes, to find that me and Teddy are exactly the same way as last night. I twist so that I can pick up the phone while not waking Teddy up. I look at the bedside clock to find out it is 10:47am. HOLY FUCK!

It is probably Ros calling to grill me about why I am not there yet. I pick up the phone in time for it to stop ringing. I slide the phone open and discover that it was my mom called. Mom? The phone starts ringing from Mom again. "Mom?"

"Oh, thank goodness. I am glad you picked up." She huffs out.

"What's wrong mom? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Oh, Christian, Ana had a really bad bout of morning sickness this morning. She threw up all her breakfast and dinner from last night. And she also vomited blood. We were to get the nausea and vomiting in control. We were able to deduce the blood to dehydration, so we have put her on an IV. But Dr. Greene wants her in tomorrow afternoon in her office as soon as she gets back from her conference in LA."

I am left speechless with everything.

Ana threw up blood? She had pretty bad morning sickness with Teddy but never was it bad enough that she threw up blood.

"Christian?" My mom asks

"Yes? I will be there in 30 minutes Mom." I say moving Teddy onto the bed slowly as to not wake him up. I need to wake him up, but if I do, I won't be able to make it to the hospital in time.

"Christian?"

"Yes mom?" I say as I run into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"You need to tell her she is pregnant, Christian. We cannot delay this any further. I will be there to help you, if you need it." She says.

I cannot run from this anymore.

"Thank you, Mom." I say. "I will see you soon."

"Bye." She hangs up.

I get ready in record time and wear a pair of gray sweat pants and black t-shirt. I don't really care right now that I don't look exactly presentable.

I run down, inform Gail that she needs to look out for Teddy as he is still sleeping. I grab of coffee cup and rush out with Taylor.

I walk in to Ana's room to find her sleeping and with an IV hooked to her arm. She looks as pale as she did when she first woke up.

I sit next to her on her bed and hold her hand. I am right in front of her abdomen. I see the faint beginnings of a bump, but it is not evident.

Well, clearly not very evident since Ana hasn't noticed it and it is her body.

My leg starts bouncing and the nervousness is starting to get really unmistakable. How will she possibly react to this? Will she freak out? Will she be happy about it? What if she decides not to have it? Oh my god... what if she does?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Mom.

"It will be alright. She needs to know, honey. This will be better for everyone. It will be much easier to treat her if she knows that she is pregnant." I hug her and just hold her. I don't know how long I do, but Mom pulls away.

"I will be here as soon as she wakes up. A nurse is stopping by every 5 minutes to check on her. She will inform me as soon as she is up. I will be her, okay?"

"Thank you Mom." She nods at me with a smile and turns to leave. "Mom!" I say just before she reaches the threshold. She turns, raising her eyebrows, "I love you, Mom." I say. Happiness explodes in her eyes and she gives me a big smile.

"I love you too, Christian. I will always be her for you." With that she leaves.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. Another. Another.

"Christian!" I hear Ana's small voice.

I jump up to see her looking at me, with a small smile. "Oh, Ana, how are you feeling?"

"Better." She squeaks out. "When did you get here?"

I look at the clock. 3:52 pm. WOW... I have slept a lot today. "I got here around 11:30 am. I was waiting for you to wake up, but I guess I fell asleep." I give her small smile.

"Wow... you sure waited a long time. Um... can you help me sit up a bit?" She moves her hands in an attempt to get up.

"Wait, Ana." I mess around with the switches behind her bed to recline it. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you. I was so tired of everything this morning that I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I think I was up for about an hour and half, but I still feel so weak." She is quiet for a few minutes and then she laughs. "Look at me, I am sick despite being in the hospital and due to the hospital and it's ridiculous treatments and medicines."

No, Ana. The hospital is doing it's job very well. It is your body and hormones causing you to be so damn sick. Your body is getting ready for the big changes in store during the months ahead.

I need to tell her. Here goes nothing, or everything...

"Ana, do you remember what the nurse was saying before I interrupted her yesterday?"

She frowns a bit, "Uh... yeah. That my nausea will get better within the next week as I finish the first step of my treatment and medications."

"No, Ana. I said the part about you finishing the first step of your treatment. Before I interrupted the nurse, she was about to say that your nausea will subside next week because you will finish your first trimester somewhere around next week."

Her brows furrow "My first trimester?"

"The first trimester of your pregnancy." I say with finality.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens in a gasp. She just looks at me for a few minutes, "I... I am pregnant?"

I nod, "Yes, you are pregnant. You found out about it the day of your accident. In fact, you were returning from your appointment with Dr. Greene, your ob./gyn. when you met with the accident." I say sadly. God, what I would do for that day to play out just a bit differently.

Her eyes are wide and she turns her from me to look at the ceiling. She just stares at and then out of nowhere, she starts breathing deeply which develops to hyperventilating really fast.

"Ana!" I hold her hand. Her eyes flash to mine, "Ana! Are you okay?"

I drop her hand rush out to call the nurse. When we hurry back, Ana's eyes are closed and she is no longer hyperventilating.

"Christian!" My mom runs into the room.

"Mom!"

"What happened? I just got a page." She hurriedly says.

"I told her, mom. I told her she is pregnant. And then she started hyperventilating, I called the nurse and when we got back, her eyes were shut." I choke out. I feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"It is okay, Christian. I will go check on her. Go outside please." She pushes me out. "I will take care of her. I will call you when we have everything under control."

I sit on the bench outside in the hallway.

Please, Ana. Please wake up. Please be okay.


End file.
